The Handfasting
by Natsgirl
Summary: (Series Part 5) Niall Brigant, Prince of the Sky Fae announces the joining of his Grand-daughter, the Princess Sookie Brigant to Eric the Northman. Gifts may be sent to the residence.
1. Chapter 1

The Handfasting: Chapter 1 – Oh, Who is that Minstrel?

 **Author's Note** : Thank you Breathesgirl and Ms Buffy. I am thrilled and flattered that you have stuck with this journey. I am most grateful.

And thank you to my readers who have been so encouraging. The continued enthusiasm you show in reading the work is a gift beyond compare.

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Boy, I guess we're not in Kansas anymore," Sookie grumbled as she walked down the stairs of the plane. It was late April and the wind across the Nebraska high plains had dropped the temperature to a chilly thirty degrees. At home the days were getting sultry, but here in the western part of the country winter held on with long fingers. The full moon sailed large and lonely in a sky so vast , Sookie got dizzy looking up into it.

Eric dropped his jacket over her shoulders, "Come," he prodded her and together they walked across the tarmac and into the Scottsbluff airport.

"I thought Shreveport was small." The whole airport was one large room. There was no Anubis Terminal here. Their chartered plane would return in a few days to retrieve them. "Why do you think Grandfather picked this place?" Sookie was really asking herself the question. She did not expect an answer and Eric didn't give her one. It seemed so unlikely to find the Fae here. The land was sandy and the rainfall sparse. It was a pretty place. Sookie had looked at pictures of rolling hills giving way to dramatic rock formations. There was green but all in all, very few trees. Sookie wasn't sure why she felt trees were important, but she knew to her backbone they were.

"Perhaps the Prince has a sense of humor," Thalia offered. She was walking just behind them, the only one of their retinue Niall, the Prince of the Sky Fae had specifically requested accompany them.

"Like yours?" Eric asked. He was rewarded by Thalia's dry chuckle.

"Yes, I expect Niall and I could find several ways to tickle each other." Sookie was sure that any tickling between Niall and Thalia would involve sharp weapons.

It was late and Sookie noticed the rental car counter was closed for the night. There was one uniformed woman standing near the ticket counter. The woman was a loud broadcaster and she was curious but trying not to stare. She had seen vampires before, and Sookie caught an image of Finn from the woman's head. She knew they were the famous Eric and Sookie Northman. She wondered if she would get in trouble if she asked for a picture.

Eric stopped, turning back toward the tarmac. Sookie could see the attendants pulling the last of the suitcases from the underbelly of the plane so she glanced at the woman, "Hey, how are you?" She felt the minute Eric and Thalia's eyes fastened on her, but she ignored them. "Nice night?"

"Yeah," the woman stammered. "Yeah, it is. I mean…"

Sookie stepped forward, extending her hand, "I'm Sookie Northman. I just wanted to thank you for staying open late to let us come through. You all are probably used to closing up a lot earlier. It sure was kind of you."

The woman grasped Sookie's hand, "Just doing my job," she gawped. Sookie could hear the woman wondering why folks around here seemed to have a problem with vampires. Every one that she had ever met had been nice and here was this human married to one and she was real nice too. She would never sell information about flights or serve as a look out. She broke eye contact to look over Sookie's shoulder and Sookie could feel her wavering when she saw Thalia's stare.

"Oh, don't mind Thalia!" Sookie smiled broadly, "She's had a long night. Long week really. Just out of sorts." The flight attendants walked by wheeling their bags and Eric approached them, extending his hand. Sookie smiled, "It was nice meeting you," and she was just about to turn when the young woman found her courage.

"Do you think I could have a picture with you? I mean, you are the only celebrities I've ever met!"

"We'd be happy to," Sookie pulled the scowling Eric next to her and took the woman's cell phone, handing it to Thalia. "Please?"

Thalia's eyes narrowed, but she did the honors, and as soon as the phone was handed back, Eric had Sookie out of the building and into the awaiting limousine.

"What was that about, Lover?" He pulled her against him, as if that would help remove the chill of that sharp wind.

"Vampires are not popular around here," Sookie replied. "That woman back there? She feels differently than most of the locals, but she's been asked to inform others about the comings and goings. Finn might want to find another airport to use in future."

Thalia was facing them in the jump seat, "These small hamlets are all the same. They fear anything different."

"I grew up in a small town. I know what you're talking about." Sookie looked out into the dark. They soon passed out of the town and then its suburbs. The land seemed to stretch out all around them with little to no vegetation in sight. From time to time, the car would slow to allow an animal to bound across the road. Sookie felt her eyes grow heavy, "How long?"

"Two hours, maybe less," Eric was looking out his window as well. His Sookie snuggled into his side, pushing a little so she would have room to bring her feet up on the seat and within minutes, she was sleeping.

"How does she do that?" Thalia asked.

"It is admirable," Eric agreed. He looked back out the window, "It feels foreign, this place."

"Sand, but not desert," Thalia him, her gaze steady. "Niall will push for a full alliance."

"In writing," Eric agreed. "Something that will be filed, not just witnessed." He glanced at his sleeping wife, "He is taking no chances."

"You did leave her once before."

Thalia didn't look away when he growled, "It was my Maker's command. It was not my place to question him!"

"It was enough to cause doubt in Brigant's mind," Thalia cocked her head to one side. "It was the honorable thing, but it was also a thing that brought you deep discontent."

Eric glanced down again. How long ago it all seemed, yet still fresh. "She was not mine. Not truly. She questioned everything. She fought our bond at every turn. She was like a caged animal, one minute loving and then angry in the next. I wanted a sign. She broke our bond."

"And she used her magic to save the shifter," Thalia nodded.

"Yes," Eric sighed.

"So, you stopped fighting," Thalia nodded.

"What was another hundred years?" and Eric looked out the window, the despair of those days crowding around him.

"Two hundred, Viking. Two hundred! You punished yourself…"

"For being foolish enough to love a woman who did not love me. Yes, I did." Sookie moaned, snuggling a little closer, and then starting her gentle snore. Eric shifted her expertly until her head moved lower and she made a sound. The snoring stopped and Eric chuckled. "But all turned out well in the end."

"Did it? You hold a title you never desired. You will be bound by contract to a bargain you may not like, certainly one that will create problems with your own kind." Thalia stopped. It was in his eyes, the way he looked at her. ' _A dragon encircling his own_ ,' she thought. Sookie's hand had curled, grasping his shirt, her face serene, claiming him as much as he claimed her. Thalia was reminded there was no use in fighting this. ' _Fated_ ,' she thought, then turned to stare at the passing landscape, the features clear to her eyes under the moonlit skies.

XXxxx

"Get dressed," Finn opened the doors of his closet. His companion still lay on the bed. Her dark hair spun across her pale skin in a way that reminded him of seaweed tossed by the waves. Her violet eyes tilted up slightly as she smiled. Tamsin and he had shared each other's bodies for years, but she still delighted him.

"Tell me of her?" she asked. The slender Fae rolled and then stood, every movement gracefully fluid in the way of a feral animal.

"I've but met her a handful of times." Finn watched Tamsin finger walk through the clothes stored here for her. "She seems pleasant enough, perhaps too polite. She's got the Brigant coloring."

"Blond or red?" she held a black dress against her, but Finn shook it off. He wished to see her in lavender and he pointed it out. "You and your pastels!" and her laughter was like water running in a brook.

"Blond. Blue eyes. She and the Viking make a striking pair. But you've seen their pictures, so why do you ask?"

"The Prince has suggested I look at images, but I didn't want to be prejudiced. I'll wait to see her with my own eyes and not through some photographer's interpretation." The Fae slipped the dress over her head, not bothering with undergarments. Her body was compact, her breasts high and tight against her chest. Finn didn't have to be told she wasn't human. It was in the feel of her skin and the play of her muscles. She looked like those around her, but her essence was something other. He would see it from the corner of his eye from time to time, gleaming eyes and feline fangs. Isaiah called her 'Howler' and said she was nothing more than a mountain cat. Finn suspected his friend was right, but it was something he never asked. She suited him and he seemed to suit her. It was enough.

"You should stay long enough to meet them," Finn caught her hand. "Stay. She has to meet you soon, anyway. What's the harm?"

"The Prince wants this his way," Tamsin arched her brow. "There is no point in prodding him. He has become more tolerant. Why disrupt that?"

"He is more tolerant because he knows you will leave to train her," Finn grumbled.

"You can't expect him to support this," Tamsin shrugged. "We are natural enemies. He needs to trust me with his Great Granddaughter. He trusts you, but you are vampire, like the North Man. There are realities he is coming to accept, but it is not easy for him. The only reason I am here at all is because of his affection for you." Tamsin laid her hand against Finn's cheek. "Don't do something that could lose us what we have. I…" and she dropped her eyes, "I appreciate my time here. I," and her eyes were saying something more than the words she gave him, "would miss you if I was forbidden from seeing you."

They finished dressing in silence. When she lifted the white gold necklace from the dresser, he walked up behind her, accepting the ends from her hands and, with a sure touch, clasped it. He stood behind her and they looked at each other in the mirror's reflection. "I will see you tomorrow night," his lover smiled, and then she was gone. Finn noticed the room seemed darker.

XXxxx

"It is late." Tamsin knew Niall would be sitting in the great hall. His chair was set at the top of the longfire. Of course, it wasn't actually fire. The glow and warmth from the low, glowing pit were the effects of a chemical reaction. It released neither gas nor smoke, but the feature served the same purpose. A longfire kept the underground halls dry and added warmth. It cast an appealing glow to the faces of those who sat around it. It lent itself to gatherings for music and stories. Tamsin stepped forward so the Prince could more fully see her face.

"I was tempted to stay. I wished to see her," she told him. There was no purpose in denying it. The Prince knew all.

"You were right to come here first," he agreed. "To meet her standing beside Finn would have given the wrong impression." The woman bowed her head and turned to leave, but Niall thought it was past time to say things that needed to be said.

"I have turned a blind eye to your affection for Finn." She stopped, but didn't turn to face him. ' _Ah_ ,' he thought, ' _she fears. Her feelings must be engaged_.' There was a part of him that was pleased. "I, too, have affection for him." Now he waited her out. She did turn, but wouldn't meet his eyes. "You have managed things with great discretion, but I sense that it becomes harder for you now," and the Prince bent his will upon her.

"Yes," she gasped, then recovered herself. "Yes, I enjoy my time with the vampire. He is most… engaging," and her spring flower eyes met his now. She couldn't hide the slight pleading from creeping into her voice. She was more than interested in his ward.

"It has been many ages since you took a lover, Tamsin. Those you played with in the past were not like the vampire. They were noble and of your kind." He didn't wait for her answer, "You know I don't approve of the races mixing."

"And yet your own Great Granddaughter has bonded with one," Tamsin's eyes flashed.

Niall fought to keep the curl from his lip, "Yes," he replied, his voice mild. "We live in changing times. Who would have thought that this daughter of my house would be accepted as heir? A hybrid? I have lived to see a great many wonders."

Tamsin bowed, "As you say, my Prince." He could see her quiver. ' _So hopeful!_ ' he thought. He looked at the carved arm of the chair that rested beneath his hand. He picked at the inlay for a moment, allowing her hope to gain an edge of anxiety. Better to have those around him uncertain. It kept them more aware of their surroundings, better able to anticipate danger.

"Do well with Sookie. Help her to embrace her potential, accept who she is, and there will be rewards." Tamsin smiled briefly before becoming wary yet again. ' _Good_ ,' he thought, ' _she grows in wisdom_.'

"I wish him, my Prince." Niall's nostrils flared. He had not expected a declaration from her. Niall almost told her she was reaching above her station, but then he held back. As fond as he was of the vampire, Finn was still a creature. Nothing could change that. Tamsin was not without connection and she was full Fae. If this alliance with Northman was successful, there would need to be further proof that the idea of vampire and Fae co-existing was possible.

The Prince nodded, "I will consider it," he agreed. The woman bowed more deeply and then moved away, her feet flying. He could see her cat-like features and the close fur that covered her. None of his people were truly hidden from him. He suspected Finn saw her in her true state as well, and he still accepted her.

Niall turned his gaze back to the longfire. No, there was no reason to deny Tamsin's request. Were it any other creature, he would not have hesitated. But Finn? Finn was special to him.

As he had a thousand times before, the Prince waved his hand and the image of his beloved Einin wavered above the red glow of the longfire. He saw her again, blond hair and laughing eyes. Had there been one of his Fae subjects in the great hall, they might have failed to recognize their ruler, his face so changed at the memory of his human woman. She had been his great delight. She had never feared him. She teased him and chided him. She fed him simple foods and made him clothes with her own hands. She loved him until her breath gave way with the birth of their second son, Dermot.

Niall willed the memory to come forward and play out slowly. He watched the triumph and love etched on her lovely features the morning Einin held their first son, Fintan, in her hands. Once again, he heard her words, his own lips moving to say them with her, 'I've given you a son, Darlin'. Oh, he is so beautiful!"

Niall paused the image. He knew there was no point in touching her. There was no cheek to stroke nor forehead to soothe. There was only the ghost of what was. He looked at her, refreshing once more each feature, each second of that one moment in his mind. When he felt his attention begin to waver, he waved again, and the memory resumed. The grimace as the next set of birth pains began. The midwife's terror, sensing his otherness and believing his Einin to be cursed. He had been helpless as he watched her, willing all to be well, holding Fintan and promising him his mother would be fine.

Of course she hadn't been fine. Her bleeding couldn't be controlled, and her life ebbed as their second son, Dermot, greeted the world with a lusty cry. Niall had not been able to bring himself to hold Dermot. He would only hold Fintan, whose face still held the memory of his mother's smile.

It was not Dermot's doing, the death of his mother. More likely it was Branna's curse. Still, from that time to this, Niall could not find it in his heart to embrace his second son. Even now, with the rest of his progeny gone to the Summerlands, all save this one, Niall had no love for Dermot.

Of course, Dermot knew. His whole life was one of knowing. Niall made no effort to hide that Fintan was his favorite. He had taken his half-human boys from their mother's home and hid them away. He found foster parents for them, first in Ireland where they grew to be men, and then in France. He didn't dare bring them to Fairy. Branna, his wife and Queen, would have found them and killed them. For centuries he moved them around, hiding them from conscription and religious zealots through magic. When the Revolution began to sweep France, Niall moved them to the Americas, hiding them near New Orleans. Their command of the language and ease with the outdoors allowed them to quickly blend into the French settlements.

He taught them magics and sent them teachers when he was busy fighting wars. He sent gifts, though never exactly the same gifts.

It was shortly after he relocated the twins to Louisiana that Branna, his angry Queen, broke from him. They had hated each other almost from the first, but Branna was descended from both the Water Fae and the Earth Fae. Their marriage had been arranged to cement the alliance between their Clans, but it had seemed doomed from the first. Branna felt her title gave her precedence, that she was entitled to take the lead in all things. But Branna was brittle and did not command loyalty among her peoples, and so Niall was acknowledged ruler, though his title was Prince. The harder his Queen pushed him, the less he gave her. Soon, they were barely speaking.

But she did give him one thing that she could not poison, although not for lack of trying. Branna presented Niall with a son, a full-blooded Fae Prince. Dillon's birth followed shortly after the birth of Einin's twins. This full Fae was dark-haired like Branna, his mother. Niall remembered feeling pleased at the news. The blood-line was now secured and Branna might have returned to her family's home, living her life away from Court, but with respect.

Niall had no special love for Dillon from the start. It was seeing his mother's features so clearly in the child's face that conspired to place the distance between them. Dillon was everything a future ruler should be, tall and keen-eyed. In time, Niall and Dillon became closer. Niall found he could rely on the young man's counsel, and he often included Dillon in matters of Fae rule.

Dillon found his own mate, a love match. She presented him with three beautiful children, two girls and one boy. It should have been a time of peace, a time Niall could start to hand over the reins of power to follow his own pursuits, but instead, Branna fomented rebellion with their nephew, Breandan. Breandan had inherited rule of the Water Fae when Niall's brother, Rogan, fell. Instead of consolidating power, Niall found himself taking up arms against his wife. Dillon chose his father's side, and his own mother cursed him loudly, declaring he would know how it felt to lose his children. How Niall now wished he had killed Branna before she uttered those words.

There were many who believed that the reason Branna betrayed him was because of Fintan and Dermot, but it wasn't the case. There were only a few who knew that it had been the vampire Niall found in Ireland who had caused the final rift between the royal couple.

Niall would never forget the day he first saw Finn's face. Although he had moved his boys from Ireland, Niall still enjoyed the country. Like Einin's people a century before, Finn's family and those who lived near him, remembered and honored the Fae. They left gifts as the way to appease the Shining Ones. They showed the proper respect. Niall had been aware of the young man who slipped from the house to watch the hunt as it flowed across the fields on moonlit nights. It warmed him to think there were still humans who honored the place his people held. But for all of that, the Prince had not been drawn in any particular way to this lad until that night.

Niall had been hunting with Dillon, just the two of them. It was an opportunity to bond with his heir. They had received word that there was a rogue vampire hunting in the territory. It was not usual, vampires in Ireland, and his people had not learned to hide their scent as they did now. He and Dillon had just crested a hill when Niall heard the cry, and in that moment, he heard Einin's voice. He rode like the wind down that hill, his steed's hooves muffled by a charm. He could smell the vampire before he saw him. The creature stank of old earth and new blood. He could smell the second vampire, so newly made, and he raised his sword to kill them both. When he struck the head from the ancient one, the new-born raised his face and what he saw stayed the Prince's hand. The young vampire kneeling on the ground was Fintan, or could have been Fintan. The features were almost identical, but instead of near-white hair, this man's was flaming red.

Dillon had caught up with him by then. He never questioned his father's decision. They secured Finn a place and caught humans to feed him. Niall called in a favor and had a vampire brought over to help the young one transition.

Niall had always meant to ask Fintan about Finn. When the vampire had revealed his name, Niall was certain that somehow this creature was connected to his favorite son. The Prince thought he would have forever to solve the mystery. He had been wrong. Centuries passed, and there were other problems to be solved. The matter of a lone vampire seemed small. That was, until Branna saw him. Niall never found out who revealed Finn's presence on Fae lands, but Branna demanded the vampire be destroyed. Niall refused. Branna made clear that she knew of Fintan and Dermot. She threatened to kill them both if she ever got her hands on them. She told Niall that at the least, she could kill the misbegotten creature that had to belong to one of them. She called it stemming the contagion and made clear her hatred of hybrids. Niall had chains of magic placed around his hateful Queen to stop her and then spirited Finn from the country.

It was many years before the Prince was able to contact the vampire again. By then, Finn had grown into his gifts, among them, the gift of sight. It was a rare gift, but it was something all those of the Brigant bloodline could do. For Niall, it was just further proof that Finn had to be in some way connected with Fintan. The Prince made arrangements and sent Finn to America, and then he returned to fight the war that his actions had made inevitable.

More centuries passed before Niall was able to travel to the Americas himself. By then, Branna was dead and Breandan in exile. Niall found the portal in Louisiana, although too late. Fintan was gone. He made his arrangement with Eric Northman to watch over the Stackhouse family and took his leave.

Finn had been named King in Nebraska and Niall headed there to explore the possibilities of that vast place. The Ancient Pythoness herself had confronted Niall about the vampire, demanding to know If he was part Fae, but the only one who knew the answer was Fintan, and he had gone to the Summerlands carrying his secret.

Niall smiled. He too knew a great secret. The Pythoness was tired. She looked now for the one who would take her place, the one who would direct the loyalties and policies of all vampires in the centuries to come. Even now, she searched. It took a great deal of magic to fool her sharp eyes, but what was a Fae if not magic? When the time was right, Niall would have Finn step forward. But for now, the demon attorney's niece would watch over the Ancient one, keeping her safe and safely looking elsewhere.

XXxx

The house could be seen from many miles away. The land here was a succession of gently rolling hills. The car would crest a hill and the house would be visible, then the car would head down into another trough of land and the house would disappear. The next time it appeared, it would be closer, but still so far away. One realized the space here, the vast proportions of this place. Slowly, the house grew closer until they were turning into a drive lined with poplars. Their way headed, ruler-straight across more rolling hills until it ended in a great graveled lot framed by tall trees, barns and the house itself. "I never liked farms," Thalia said sourly

"It reminds me of Russia," Eric replied. "But more mechanized."

Their driver, a Were named Gus, said, "We grow wheat here, and corn. But mostly it's for the horses." He jumped out and ran around to open their door, but Thalia beat him to it. She stood in the cold wind and looked around while Eric woke Sookie.

"We are here, Lover. Time to wake up." Eric took a strand of her hair and used it to tickle her ear. She brushed at it twice before she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "There you are!" he sighed. It was in her look, in every aspect of her, this new acceptance of their status. She had told him she was his before, but Eric could feel the difference. She wasn't just telling herself she was his wife. She knew it, and that knowing made the time between them even sweeter.

"I hope he believes in bathrooms." Sookie sat up and brushed at her eyes. "Did I snore?"

"I wouldn't let you," Eric chuckled. "Don't worry. I save that little treasure for myself."

She swiped at him playfully as she exited the car. The wind made her shiver, and it was all the excuse he needed. Eric swooped her up and raced her in through the open door. "Perhaps you could show us to our rooms before our evening begins?" he asked the driver as he set Sookie down.

"Of course," another Were answered. He was tall and dressed in a dark suit. "I am Daniel. I am butler here."

"I will wait down here," Thalia told them, so Eric nodded toward Daniel. The butler bowed and he gestured toward the stairs. As he led the way, he said, "I understand that you will be sharing chambers, but if Madame wishes a day room, that can be arranged. All the rooms here are light tight and we do have shutters that close automatically on all the upper floors. The downstairs area has certain rooms that are allowed to remain in daylight," he glanced over his shoulder, "an accommodation for our non-vampire guests."

The butler stopped before a dark, wooden door and then opened it with a flourish. The room was furnished with a canopy bed. The closet doors were open and the light shone through an open door that led into a bathroom. "The King will await you downstairs. Mr. Cataliades is also here."

"Will we be staying here?" Sookie asked. Somehow she had thought they would be staying with her Great-Grandfather.

"I have not been informed of any plans beyond this evening," Daniel replied evenly, and then, with a bow, he left, closing the door behind him.

Sookie rolled her eyes and walked directly into the bathroom, shutting the door. Eric had told her it made no difference. He heard her equally well whether the door was open or closed, but it seemed to give her comfort, this illusion of privacy, so he turned his attention to the suitcases their driver had deposited on matching stands. The instructions had told them they would not need to pack for more than a few days, and that formal wear would be provided to them. Sookie had insisted on packing a couple dresses anyway, 'just in case.' Eric retrieved his hanging bag, taking out his suit and placing it in the closet.

Sookie rejoined him, and walked over to her suitcase and retrieved a sweater. "Think we should change?"

"No. I think that when there is a need for a particular costume, we will be told," and Eric winked at her.

"Funny! You never know. They could find you a pair of little wings and pointy shoes. You could be the tooth fairy!" and his wife giggled at her own joke.

"Teeth fairy, Lover. I am a vampire after all," and he dropped his fangs and leered before pulling his beautiful wife into his arms. He kissed her and then trailed his lips and teeth down and along her neck. Before things became too heated, he tickled her and she giggled again. He felt his dick twitch and considered taking her quickly against the door, but dismissed the inclination. The demon lawyer would not hesitate to interrupt them if they kept him waiting, so instead, the Viking stepped back and held out his hand, "Come, let's see what Niall has in mind."


	2. Chapter 2 - By Yonder Lone Tower

The Handfasting: Chapter 2 – By Yonder Lone Tower

 **Author's Note** : I have been looking forward to writing about the Fae. CH said precious little about them. Hints, really. I have done my own research and developed a premise for their civilization that I hope will play as being believable. I drew from stories and myths of the Sidhe, elves, fairies, sprites and other woodland spirits. These stories range across northern Europe and share a great deal, whether they come from Germany, Finland, Sweden or Ireland. It makes me wonder.

Thank you to my wonderful beta readers, Breathesgirl and Ms Buffy. And thank you, Sephrenia for my lovely banner.

But most of all, thank you, my readers, for sharing this story with me.

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Desmond Cataliades stretched his hands toward the fire. It was a charming feature of this room, the ornate mantle, painted a glossy white, it was covered with carvings that captured the imagination. The surface was a riot of trees and leaves, laughing figures and dancing animals. ' _Ireland_ ,' the attorney thought. The piece was a gift from Dermot, made with his own hands. The demon attorney ran his finger over a beautifully rendered minstrel, her head thrown back in song, a harp in her lap. Any other son would have been envious of the place Finn held in Niall's affection, but not Dermott. Instead, the current ruler of the Sky Fae seemed to genuinely like the red-headed vampire King.

"He is that craftsman of old," Finn had walked into the room while the attorney was musing. "My people would speak of Tom the Blacksmith or the Fairy Tinkerer. They would sing of his skill with tools and with wooing the lasses. Do you suppose that was Dermot himself?"

"Or one like him," Desmond shrugged. "The Fae are all so different, seemingly born for a particular purpose. Niall to rule. Fintan to laugh. Dermot to make."

"Dillon was a born ruler too," Finn sipped at the mug of blood in his hand.

"Dillon was a husband first. Not a father. His children could have used more guidance, but he was a model husband." Mr. Cataliades sat down in a comfortable armchair. He had spent most of his time here since the pledging in Niall's halls, working with the Prince on the documents the North Man would be asked to sign before the ceremony this weekend.

"Aye," Finn agreed. "I only met his lady wife but a few times. They were two peas in a pod. He worshipped her."

"And you," the attorney cocked his head, "we both know your purpose."

"You presume. There's no proof I have a drop of Fae in me. No magic, well, aside from the pesky problem." Nebraska grinned at the attorney's tut-tutting, "Now there's no use in scolding me nor of reminding me how much I resemble him. They say in this world there is a double for everyone, their doppelgänger. It is just as likely the case. Coincidence and a likely gene pool."

Finn turned as Daniel, his butler, entered, "Your guests will be joining you shortly," he announced.

"Tell cook it's dinner in an hour," and Finn checked the clock over the mantle.

"Will the Prince or Mr. Dermot be joining you?" It was a reasonable question. Niall and Dermot came here many evenings, though rarely at the same time. Finn had a talent for music, chess, and stories. It was a powerful draw for both Fae.

"The Prince is already here," a familiar voice announced. Niall stepped from the dining room as if he had been in the house all along. There was so much magic here now that true portals were no longer needed. Transport between the Fae hold and Finn's residence was as easy as stepping from one room to the next.

Both Finn and the attorney bowed, "Niall," Mr. Cataliades formally acknowledged.

"All is ready?" It wasn't really a question. Niall knew that both Finn and the demon would follow their orders. The attorney might be overly fond of his Great Granddaughter, but both he and the Prince were in agreement that the best hope for all Supernaturals in this world was the emergence of a strong leader. This leader would need to bring a balance of strength, strategy, and diplomacy. Where better to look than to a couple who exemplify together all those elements? Granted, Northman would need to climb further. A King of a few territories would have only limited influence. A Clan Chief would be better positioned.

And Sookie? Niall smiled, turning toward the hallway, sensing his Great Granddaughter's approach. His Sookie was already a Princess of the Fae, acknowledged and accepted as his bloodline and second in line behind Dermot. The Weres were attracted to her and served her readily, as was her gift.

Of course there were others who claimed supernatural status in this world, witches. Niall sneered. He had no use for necromancers. They dabbled, pale mimics of the essence of what was Fae. If it were up to him, Niall would crush them all, finishing the job the Christians started long ago. There were those who believed imitation was the most sincere form of flattery, but they didn't understand how unpleasant it was to have to witness poorly made magic. It was offensive to the eye and every sensibility. The spells these creatures made were clumsy. You could smell the difference when you ran across it. What's more, witches were always so childishly proud of their little accomplishments. Laughable, if it wasn't so pathetic. No, there was no reason to include that subset in any plan.

The Prince's thoughts were interrupted as his Granddaughter walked into the room, her arm linked through her vampire's. Her eyes lit up and she detached from Northman. He could feel her joy as she rushed forward, genuinely pleased to see him, and she was in his arms, her essence flowing over him and through him. He felt it, the faint shimmer of his Einin, living through her descendant. "I am happy you have come," he told her.

Her essence had grown in strength, even from their last time together at her house. But, of course, she was more settled. He supposed he had the vampire to thank for that, so he lifted his eyes to Northman and nodded a welcome. He was pleased to see the Viking bow his head with the proper respect. His Granddaughter might not understand how things truly were, but her chosen mate had a healthy appreciation. It all boded well.

As she pulled back from him, Niall took her hand in his, "Come, I am anxious to show you my halls."

Her smile fell just a fraction, "I'd like that, too," and then she glanced over her shoulder at the vampire, "We both would."

Niall locked eyes with her mate, "Your Eric will be welcome, but indulge an old Prince. Let me show my Granddaughter my palace, just the two of us. Let me relive the beauty of my home through your eyes, Sookie."

She was hesitant, but to give Northman credit, he smiled at her and said, "Go on, Sookie. I'll be here," and he winked. Her smile recovered and she detached from the Prince to run over to the vampire and wrap her arms around him. She was thinking about how happy she was to touch him, and then the vampire said, "Me too, Lover," out loud.

Niall's eyes narrowed. He listened closely, but she did not acknowledge it. What's more, the vampire seemed unaware of the exchange and what it signified. He looked at the demon, knowing Cataliades could hear it as well and the attorney briefly shook his head. This would bear investigation, but the Prince had the feeling that some part of what he had meant as a gift to his Granddaughter had gone wrong, and now adjustments would need to be made. "Come, Sookie," he said gently, holding out his hand, and then to the Viking, "I will return her to you before dawn."

"Have fun, Älskade," the North Man kissed her hand and the Prince saw the heavy gold band that sat on her finger. The metal was pure and it sang to him. He had to give the vampire credit. He was doing a good job draping Sookie with tribute.

She was back beside him now, placing her hand in his, and with the slightest wish, they were standing in his hall. Her eyes widened and she physically turned around, taking in feature after feature. Her cheeks flushed and he could feel her happiness and delight. "It's beautiful, Grandfather!" she gushed, and Niall found that his enjoyment was indeed enhanced by seeing it anew through Sookie's eyes. It was most satisfying.

There were others there in the great hall, Fae who had met her during their time living in Louisiana. Many had met her at Hooligans in those last days before Niall closed the portal. The Fae had found refuge there, taking comfort in the closeness of their own kind as they waited for their magic to die or a miracle to save them. In the end, it had been Niall who had opened the doors, welcoming them home. They had joined his cause in the latest battle, fighting with a fury. It had made a difference, tilting the outcome in his favor. Still, many had expressed regrets in leaving this world. So many had lived here so long, they missed it. When Niall announced he would be re-opening a portal to Nebraska, a large number had stepped forward, offering to help populate this hold.

Niall glanced at the smooth, gray walls. The shaping from the rock had not taken long. This skill was still known to many. The shaping of wood to flow naturally along the rock, softening rooms and decorating ceilings had also been easy. The creation of the longfires had been trickier. Niall glanced at the electric lights. The self-illuminated torches were lost to them, a talent that had died long ago. Still, in many ways, this hold was the image of his favorite house below the turf in Ireland.

Niall walked her through the hall, encouraging her to acknowledge the bows and sighs of those they passed. The one called Mae pushed forward, "Do you remember me, Sister?" she asked. When Sookie said she did, the Fae embraced her, breathing into her and likewise sharing Sookie's essence.

When they moved on, into a long corridor that seemed to be winding up and up, Sookie asked, "Where are we?"

"Nebraska," he answered levelly, never slowing or failing to acknowledge those who bowed at their passing.

"No, I mean are we in some underground cavern? This place seems pretty big. Figure if we were in some building someone would have spotted it, right?"

Niall stopped and pointed up, drawing her attention to a window that framed dark sky. "Part of the hold is underground," he answered, "and part is carved into the rock that is here. We are Sky Fae, after all. Tomorrow you will have the opportunity to see how the light plays through the halls and rooms here. It reminds me of sun through the trees, great shafts of light," and Sookie could see the pride on his face. "You have quite rightly spotted the concern. Their satellites become ever more sophisticated. Protecting our privacy has become a little more complicated than in past." The smile he gave her did little to hide the fierce determination on her Grandfather's face. "But we have our ways," and he waved her to a door that opened to a balcony cut into the living rock. She found they were far above the prairie floor, looking out across dark ground studded with isolated mountains and then a dark smudge that seemed to go on forever.

"What is that?" Sookie asked, pointing to the dark smudge.

"It is the Nebraska National Forest," the Prince told her. "One of the largest man-made forests in the world. Most was hand-planted. We supplement that work through a foundation. There are over a million acres in forest in this unlikely place. I intend to double that, providing shelter and a place to roam for all my people." The smile he turned to her now was one of simple joy, "Our stables open under the leaves already. Tomorrow night we will have a hunt in your honor. I would like you to ride with us," and then his eyes opened wide, "You do ride?"

"Not a lick!" Sookie shrugged. "Been on a horse all of once in my life."

"I will have riding lessons added," Niall shook his head. "There is a joy in rushing over the earth, moving as one with your horse. It runs deep with our race. I will take you to the stables tomorrow so you may choose your partner."

"Look, Grandfather, I appreciate it, but I have to tell you, horses make me nervous." Sookie remembered her one adventure. Jason has taken her to a friend's farm. They had put her on the bare back of a tall, brown horse they swore was gentle, but the creature had taken one look at her and bucked until she fell off. It hadn't taken much.

As if he could read her mind, and he probably could, he said, "Horses are sensitive to us. It is important to find the right fit. They must accept and come to welcome your presence. It is almost like a bond. Surely you understand how that works," and he winked at her.

Sookie laughed, it was so improbable, her regal relative winking at her, "Yeah, I understand about bonds." It was chilly out there, the wind picking at them. "Why are we here, Grandfather? Eric and I are married. Why do you really need another ceremony?"

"Come," and Niall took her arm, "Let's go inside and sit."

Sookie allowed herself to be steered to what appeared to be a throne room. There were tall chairs set at one end of a long, low glowing pit. The pit wasn't fire, but it was red and it was throwing a comfortable heat into the room. Niall indicated she was to sit in one of the tall chairs. No sooner was she settled than a tall youth with yellow eyes set goblets and sliced fruit on the table between them. There were Fae drifting through the room, seemingly on their way to other places. When she looked at him, he spoke before she had the opportunity to repeat her question.

"Everything around you represents a sliver of the kingdom that I have ruled. Your uncle, Dermot, has charge of it now."

"Is Dermot here? Will I see him?" Sookie found she was anxious to see her former roommate again. She hadn't always been comfortable around him, but Dermot had proven himself. He had placed himself between her and harm more than once.

"He is busy in the other realm," Niall said noncommittally. "It is my hope that you will take an interest in learning more about us," and he leaned over to take her hand. "In the past, there was no question of your being a part of the Fae. As a hybrid, you were excluded. Being too close to any of this would have put you in danger. That has changed."

"Bellenos told me," Mentioning the elf's name made her remember the time when he had been her trainer and approached her wearing Eric's face. It made her uncomfortable and she thought about withdrawing her hand.

"I notice you haven't inquired about the elf," her Grandfather's tone was knowing. "What he did was unworthy. He has been banished. You won't see him and it has served as a warning to others." He waited until she looked at him before saying, "While you are now accepted and welcomed, there are those among us who see the other supernaturals, Weres, vampires, as lesser beings. Lesser beings among the Fae have been open game for… well, pranks, merriment."

"So, he was just making a joke? Seemed like it was a little something else," Sookie was pretty sure the elf was offering to sleep with her, and that he was willing to take Eric's face to sweeten the deal.

"Perhaps it was something else," the Prince smiled, "We Fae are a sensual people, but, you know that. And, of course, you have chosen to connect yourself with a race that interprets their world through feeding and fucking. You smell of him." The Prince ignored the blush that covered Sookie's face. "It is a reminder to us that under their polished surface, vampires really are animals, marking their territory." She opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind. He cut her off by saying, "I mean no insult by it, only to help you understand that it is something you must acknowledge and address in speaking with Fae."

"Sure, none taken," Sookie wasn't really comfortable with the direction the conversation was taking, but she could tell her Grandfather was working up to something.

The Prince angled himself so he was facing her a little more directly, "What are your duties, now that you are a Queen among them, these vampires?"

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked.

Now it was her Grandfather's turn to look perplexed, "The new duties. The tasks you have assumed as part of your rule."

Sookie shrugged, "I'm not doing much different, to tell you the truth. I had been doing some consulting, contract negotiations and stuff like that for the vampires before, but now they aren't hiring me. Eric told me it's because it makes them uncomfortable hiring a Queen like an employee. I work with the housekeeper in New Orleans. It's a pretty big place and it takes some work to keep everything straight. Really turned the budget around there," and Sookie felt a surge of pride. It had been a great deal of work, but she felt the accounts were under control and things were running well. "Oh, and we started giving tours of the palace. I'm involved with that. The Weres want me to help them form some kind of organization, kind of like the vampires have, but I'm not sure what they're thinking. They view me as a Sachem, and that's pretty important."

"What about hearing cases with the resident vampires?" Niall asked. "Don't you sit with your husband when he holds his monthly Assizes?"

Sookie was aware that happened, but she hadn't asked much about it, and Eric hadn't mentioned it. "Nope, why? Is that what Queens do?"

Niall's eyes narrowed, "Your husband oversees a growing business, Northman Enterprises. It controls a great deal of his and his kingdom's wealth. Did you know that?"

"Yes, Grandfather, I did," Sookie huffed. "Eric has been giving me copies of balance sheets. He writes up reports explaining it. I do read them!"

"And you understand them?" Niall leaned forward.

"I do!" the telepath exclaimed. "I know how budgets work. These are bigger, but they're still numbers. Some of it, the projections, I'd like to know more about where they're getting those, but for the most part, yeah, I get it."

"Good," Niall nodded. "I will see that your training includes business courses." She almost called him high-handed when he continued, "I have reclaimed some part of my prior business concerns in this world and have expanded in other areas. Money buys you a great deal in this world, and once you start making money, it would appear that money begets more money. I want you to be involved in these enterprises. Your uncle has no interest in these matters, and I wish one of my house to be my official representative. But, and this is important, Sookie," and he leaned forward, "these holdings will never be part of your husband's empire. Should I pass and you are not ready to take these on in your own name, I will pass them elsewhere."

"What is your problem with Eric?" Sookie exclaimed.

"I respect the Viking for who and what he is, and I respect him as your chosen consort, but you are Fae royalty, Sookie, and I desire you to assume your responsibilities and titles in this world. I would see you take your rightful place, and that place is not standing in the North Man's shadow, regardless of how well he treats you."

"Well, what if I'm happy standing in the shadow? Not that I am! Eric and I are a team."

"Are you?" and Niall's look was laser-like. "He meets with his Sheriffs, setting policy for his kingdom. Do you know about those policies? For example, what do you know about the rogue vampires who are turning unwilling humans within your kingdoms' borders? Did you know those unfortunates are stumbling into your palace and being destroyed for their troubles?"

"I did," Sookie told him, although she felt ashamed saying it. "I don't feel good about it, but I do know that's what's happening. There are lots of reasons for it and Eric is trying to get to the bottom of it."

Niall sat back, "I must admit I am pleasantly surprised by this news. I am proud of both of you, him for sharing with you, as he should with his Queen, and you for accepting this course of action." The Prince's head cocked to the side, "You have changed, my Granddaughter. You are growing into a person of importance, a true Queen." He leaned back, "It will be a pleasure continuing your education. I look forward to watching you grow into your heritage."

"I'm sorry, Grandfather, you seem to have some idea that I want to become some hard person, but I don't. I'm kind of happy the way things are," and Sookie shrugged.

"Are you?" and Sookie had the impression her Grandfather knew about her recent anxiety when she thought about her future and working. "I am not suggesting you become some harpy, Sookie. I am suggesting that learning new things might be to your advantage, and having control of the means to shape your own future should be appealing. Of course, if you prefer to pretend you are some weak female who needs a male to make her decisions…"

"I am not weak!" the words sprang from her. "My Gran raised me to be a strong, proud, Southern woman. I can do anything I put my mind to!"

"Well, I am happy to hear it," Niall smiled. "Your Viking has never shown the need to rule you in all things. His people honored strong women and I have been impressed by his broad-minded approach to all vampires, never mind other creatures. If you had to choose someone outside your own, I suppose Northman was the best of the bad choices."

"Gee, thanks!" Sookie snapped. "So, what is Mr. Cataliades strong-arming Eric into doing, anyway?" and she was rewarded by her Grandfather's dry laugh.

"It is a promise, a treaty, if you will. It spells out the rights you will be given and the dowry that will be settled to you. There are assurances of mutual support and protection. For example, if you are attacked, it is agreed that my people will come to your aid."

"Fight alongside a vampire?" Sookie gasped, "Didn't that cause problems before?"

"Yes," Niall shrugged, "Which is why it will now be in a formal treaty. Vampires are ruled by the written word, and once signed, the Fae may grumble but they will honor it." Niall signaled and the youth returned, refilling their goblets. Once he left, Niall glanced in her direction, "I would also mention that there are some paragraphs that spell out succession, in the event that you and the vampire were to produce progeny." When Sookie opened her mouth, the Prince held up his hand, "I do not tell you this to pressure you in any way. You have made clear that this will be your decision, and I accept that you may decide not to attempt to procreate. I tell you because the document will be a matter of public record. I assume the Viking will share it with you, as your husband, and I did not wish you to be surprised by it."

Sookie bit back her protests and took another sip of the juice. It tasted of fruits and honey. Although it didn't seem alcoholic, she was experiencing the most pleasant buzz in her brain. Her fingertips were tingling and her face felt warm. "So, what does it say?" Sookie felt just by asking the question she was stepping onto a boat that would take her far from the shores she knew.

"It says that if you produce an heir, a child with the spark, it will be named my direct heir. Dermot will become Regent until that child is of the age of majority. If, once the child is an adult, the child decides to abdicate, the right will pass to your next eligible child. If none of your children choose to assume their birth right, the kingdom will remain with Dermot and he will pass it to whomever he declares as fit."

"Why?" Sookie couldn't stop the question from tumbling out. "Why would you do this to Dermot? What has he ever done to you?"

"You say that as though Dermot was not aware and in favor of the arrangement." Niall waited for the telepath to consider it. When her face turned more thoughtful than turbulent, he added, "Your uncle would give up the throne today if he had the option. His heart is in making and wandering, not in sitting on a throne."

"And you are okay with that." It wasn't a question. Sookie could feel the Prince's ambivalence about Dermot.

"Of course!" Niall said in his reasonable voice. "After all, I wouldn't wish to force any creature, much less my own son, to follow a course he did not wish. He does me a great favor now, holding the throne until these other matters are settled."

"Other matters, meaning me," Sookie added. For his part, the Prince tried to look ashamed at being caught out, but Sookie wasn't fooled. The Prince was a master manipulator and she was sure if he really wanted Dermot to rule, he would back him into that corner and convince him it was his idea. The whole thing rang false, but Sookie didn't think calling the Prince a liar in his own hall would be the polite thing to do.

"You are the next in line," the Prince shrugged. "You have shown little interest until now, I grant you, but neither have you had any information about what was involved, what benefits this might bring you. You will have that option now."

"But you aren't pushing for me to come and take the throne, myself?" There were things that were starting to click for Sookie, like pieces of a great puzzle that was only now revealing what before had been nothing more than a jumble of clues.

"You aren't ready," Niall said shortly, and then he turned to her, his eyes sharp, "and it would mean leaving the North Man behind. A vampire might visit here, or the other realm under certain circumstances, but it would be too dangerous for your subjects if one were to live here any amount of time."

"And I can't leave Eric because of the bond," Sookie saw another piece click into place, but then realized her mistake as her Grandfather's eyes widened and she could see him becoming more speculative, "Not that I would want that!" She was rewarded by the Prince settling back a bit. "I'm just saying that I understand why you wouldn't see me as the best choice." Sookie found that this idea of being linked into the Fae, being a Queen, was not so hard to accept. Of course, it might have been the way the drink was making her feel, so warm and welcoming. She thought about a world where she would live here part of the year. As she stared into the longfire, her mind drifted and she saw herself standing on that balcony above, a tall, blond-haired youth beside her. He turned to her and called her 'mother,' and then she blinked and it was gone.

"I am Eric's, Grandfather," she said in a rush. "I don't want it any other way." She swallowed and then turned to see the Prince watching her closely. "Stop staring at me like that," she mumbled.

The Prince's mouth twitched, "Of course, Granddaughter." He sat back, staring in the direction she had been looking, "He will be very handsome," the Prince said.

"Who?" Sookie asked.

"The son you see in your future," the Prince replied as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world. "You have sight, Sookie. It is a gift of my house. It is not a common gift. Are there others who know of this ability?"

"You mean scrying?" the telepath asked. When the Prince nodded, she said, "Well, Bellenos. He taught me how to do it. The Ancient Pythoness…" and Sookie shuddered. "I don't know if she knows exactly, but when I asked her to look into the future, she told me to do it myself."

"You did not confirm your ability to the crone?" The Prince's voice was mild, but Sookie could sense the tension in him.

"No, I didn't. She said something snarky later, like she knew what I'd seen, but I didn't discuss it with her."

"And what did you see, Granddaughter?" Sookie found herself looking into the Prince's deep, green eyes, the flickering within them looking like light through leaves.

"I saw myself standing in a crowd. Eric was on a stage. He was wearing a crown and talking with Pam. I was…" and Sookie blushed.

"Pregnant," the Prince was smiling. "You were looking for your oldest. It was a ceremony. Yes, I have seen this as well. It will come to pass, Sookie, if all continues. But the future is never certain. If you make other decisions, other choices, the visions change. The trick is in knowing how to accept the circumstances as they appear and to take actions without trying to influence your future. If you try to steer things, I can tell you it is almost certain you will be doomed to fail. Even now, with all my years of experience, I can't explain it. I can only acknowledge it is true." The Prince sipped from his cup again, "And what about the Viking? He knows of your ability?"

"Not exactly," Sookie shrugged. "When I did it the last time, I kind of flooded our room with Fairy. He was pretty upset."

"He worries he will harm you. Yes, flexing your magic would release endorphins. Apex predators, like vampires, can smell it. We have learned to shield our scent, even when we practice our magic. Shielding will be the first thing you must learn. It is a little tricky, but one of those skills that once learned feels completely natural. What is it humans say? ' _Like riding a bicycle.'_ It will become effortless for you."

Hearing those words from her Grandfather's mouth had Sookie giggling. "Seems strange to think of any supernatural on a bicycle," and she giggled again. Sookie realized the drink was making her silly, so she set the goblet down. "Pretty strong, whatever that is," and she gestured toward the drink.

"My apologies, Granddaughter. I took you away before you had an opportunity to eat!" and the Prince stood up. "Come with me. I will take you to the great hall. There is food there, and music."

XXxxx

The attorney turned the page and then presented a new clause to the Viking. Thalia was sitting across from him, her attention fully engaged. "Item 8. If there should be a circumstance where one side or the other is called to War, there will be no claim of compensation from one side or the other, whatever the outcome of the war might be."

"That is fair," Thalia nodded.

"Agreed," Eric confirmed.

"Good," the attorney checked the page, "and the last of the formal covenants, Item 9. In the event that one side is offered a truce or treaty, then that party may not consent without the express agreement of the other."

"That is more troubling," Thalia growled. "The Fae are known for their disputes. It is likely we will be offered terms, but your Master's endless blood feuds will keep us from peace. With the differences in how time flows between realms, we could find ourselves ground to dust by the time Niall agrees."

"My Master is now related to you by blood," Mr. Cataliades stated. "What motive would he have to see your people decimated?"

"The tie is through marriage and bond," Thalia countered, "Not blood."

Eric glanced from one to the other. Thalia was right. The Prince had a history of battles, the kind of thing that could ruin the Viking. 'Quick to anger, slow to forgive,' seemed the Sky Fae watchword. Still, the Prince was Sookie's blood kin, her family. While it was unlikely she would leave their marriage if the Prince asked, having her family support their marriage still seemed preferable. Eric glanced at the document in the demon's hand. There were still several pages to go. "I agree," Eric bit out, and then held up his hand when Thalia fumed, "My Queen is important to me, and I wish her family to understand that."

"Fine," the attorney let out a breath that Eric realized he had been holding. He had anticipated a problem and the clause seemed to be an important one to the Prince. "So, if you will sign here," and he indicated a line, "And here," he pointed to a second after Eric placed his signature 'E,' and Eric signed again. "Now, we can move forward with the dowry provisions," and the attorney flipped the page again.

"As you know, the Prince has gifted his Granddaughter with controlling interest in the new research facility that the vampire known as Jane is building in partnership with Dr. Amy Ludwig. It is the Prince's hope that his Granddaughter will use the facility both for her own purposes and for the betterment of her community. It is the Prince's impression that his Granddaughter wishes to give back to her community, and providing this type of advanced fertility treatment and research is a boon. Of course, there will be profits as well and the Prince estimates the value of the facility at…." And the attorney found another piece of paper that held a prospectus and presented copies to both Thalia and the Viking.

Eric glanced at the figures, "The Prince is aware of the value of the necklace I presented Sookie at our Pledging," and Eric retrieved the estimate for the collar he had presented before the Pythoness. The value for the first year of profitability and the cost of the necklace were approximately equal.

The attorney made a note and took the estimate, "It is noted and acceptable," he said formally. "There is more, though," and he presented another piece of paper to the Viking. The North Man scanned it quickly, and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" Thalia asked.

"Niall is making her his agent for all his holdings in this realm. My wife will be a very wealthy woman." He set the paper down.

"It is not appropriate that your wife should have this kind of independent wealth," Thalia said after reviewing the paper. "Your pledging contract required that all wealth acquired after your pledging was to be mutual."

"The Prince wishes the annual commission to be considered part of the dowry and therefore, exempt from the pledging contract," Mr. Cataliades' eyes seemed to be everywhere.

"You know I can't match this figure," Eric growled. "Even if I were to pledge every penny of the earnings from our combined operations for the next five years, I couldn't match it."

The attorney nodded, "The Prince is not asking that you match the pledge in dollars." The attorney looked nervous.

"Then what?" Eric asked, but even as he asked, he had a sneaking suspicion. The Prince had backed away from his demands that he and his mate submit to the fertility clinic, but this seemed a way to push the issue by strong-arming Eric into doing his dirty work. "I will not force Sookie to do anything that is against her wishes! Know that!"

"The Prince would not ask that of you," the demon said quickly, "No, that's not it. The Prince asks that if you, Eric Northman, are presented with an opportunity to climb further, say Clan Chief or more, that you will accept it."

Eric frowned, "Bartlett Crowe is Clan Chief. What are you saying?"

"I am not saying anything," the attorney stated, "Other than if the opportunity were to present itself, the Prince asks that you pledge yourself to accept."

"Why wouldn't he?" Thalia hissed.

"Why would he?" Finn asked gently. "The higher he climbs, the more he could become a target. We vampires are a greedy bunch. The Viking has already stirred trouble by allowing himself to be seen as being bound to the Fae. To accept a more prominent position in the vampire hierarchy could stir jealousies further."

"The Prince may feel that you yearn for a simpler life, but in taking a step back, or resting, you would not be fulfilling your obligation to the Princess," Mr. Cataliades was not meeting Eric's eyes, and the Viking was sure he was hearing the Prince's own words. "She has a destiny, and, as her husband, you should aspire to improve your situation."

"In other words, the Fairy King believes your Sookie married beneath her," Thalia snarled.

"I will not manufacture the circumstance," Eric said carefully.

"No one expects you to," Finn confirmed.

"How is the Prince so sure?" and Eric's eyes narrowed. Mr. Cataliades almost unconsciously turned to look at Finn. ' _Interesting,_ ' Eric thought, ' _What is that about_?'

Finn shrugged, "I think Niall is looking at the circumstances. King Crowe is beleaguered. His mate is in some financial distress. They will need to focus if they are to solve their troubles. Leading a Clan as large as Amun is a distraction. If Crowe were to step aside, who would be the logical choice?"

Mr. Cataliades laced his fingers over his round belly, "They won't want Isaiah. He is too erratic and set in his ways. Rasul is too young. Phoebe Golden is married to her research. Maude would be the logical choice, but she will refuse it as she has in past. That leaves who? James of Illinois has not recovered from Rhodes. Jesse of Missouri or Roland of Wisconsin? Neither have shown any interest nor talent in that direction."

"There's always Sibyl," Eric smiled wryly and was rewarded by Thalia's snort. The Viking turned his eyes to the attorney. He felt he was opening the door to something he would regret, but he said, "I agree," anyway.

With a brisk nod, the attorney continued, "You will be expected to give a morning gift."

It was those words that brought Eric back to that night so long ago. He had sat across the table from the girl's father as he sat across the table from Cataliades now. He had pledged two cows as a morning gift to his bride, a gift that she would keep as her own, even if she divorced him later. Her father had insisted on bee hives as well, promising the girl was a virgin. Eric had been drinking quite a bit and the girl seemed comely. He was anxious to be home to his children, and the idea of having a virgin in his bed was attractive. He had offered three bee hives instead of the two they requested, and there had been another round of drinks. He had been so happy that night, so positive about his future. It hadn't occurred to him that bad luck would cross his path in the form of a stranger on a dark road.

Thalia was watching him. When she saw the look in his eyes, she answered, "The North Man will build two guest houses at the residence in Bon Temps. They will be luxurious enough to accommodate the Prince or any other who chooses to visit. The North Man will support and encourage the Queen to participate in the training needed to develop her magic. There is also the gift of his shares in Fangtasia, Ltd, the new events company being started by Pam Ravenscroft and Maxwell Lee."

The attorney scribed down the offerings in his neat hand, then turned the page toward Eric. "If you would initial?" he asked. Eric read over the lines and affixed his mark.

"Now we come to the matter of succession," the attorney said quickly.

The attorney read through each of the clauses. When it became clear that Niall was settling his kingdom in its entirety on any child with the spark, Eric sat back. It seemed so unlikely, that this thing that would be made of his back teeth would be anything but mortal. From what he had read, the DNA that would be within his bone would be dead, frozen in time. His body re-animated with magic, but it was not magic in itself. Eric nodded his consent. If the old Fae was willing to engage in this kind of pipe dream, who was he to stop him?

"This last war seems to have changed a great many things," Thalia growled.

"Yes," Finn spoke up. "More than anyone anticipated. Ten years ago, a hybrid carried a death sentence just for existing. Now, the Fae are convinced that hybrids are the answer to their future."

"Is that how they view you?" Thalia asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Are you flirting with me, Love?" he quipped back. If Thalia had been a cat, her ears would have flattened. "No, I'm but a vampire. Not a bit Fae that I know of," and Finn winked at her dark face.

"Where do I sign?" Eric asked. When it was done, the attorney scooped the papers back together and straightened them by banging them along their short edge.

"You will be invited to hunt with the Prince tomorrow night. There are guests coming, of course. The local Weres and several vampires, including someone I believe you know."

"Sandy Seacrest," Finn added. "She was traveling back from Kansas and let me know she was in the area. I invited her. She doesn't have to stay if you would not be comfortable."

Eric found himself delighted by the news, with one proviso. "Her husband?" Eric didn't like Rafe. If the Kansas monarch was also coming, Eric would ask to keep the visit short.

"Stayed home," Finn acknowledged with a wink.

"Have you hunted with the Fae before?" the attorney asked.

"Yes," Eric confirmed. He looked at Thalia, "Several times, but very long ago."

"I'm sure it hasn't changed, Viking. Hope the horse is tall enough and hold on!" Thalia stood then, bowed, and took her leave.

Eric's eyes drifted toward the front hall. "Don't worry, Niall will have her back soon," Finn smiled. "In the meantime, perhaps you'd indulge me in a game of chess? I've been playing the demon here, and he's barely adequate to the task."

"I have better things to do than shift toys around the board," Mr. Cataliades announced, and sniffed.

"Now, don't be pouting!" Finn laughed, but he turned speculative eyes back in Eric's direction. At the Viking's nod, Nebraska picked up a small table which was inlaid with a board. He carried it back, and once in position, held out the back with the pieces. Eric reached in, the piece in his hand determining he'd play black.

Eric laid out his pieces, the ghosts of past negotiations laid back to rest. As he set his strategy and began play, Eric considered the look that had passed between the attorney and the Nebraska King. There was something about it that left the Viking feeling that his future was an open book to some.


	3. Chapter 3 - Who Sings Lady Love

Chapter 3 – Who Sings Lady Love

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

By the time Niall brought her back to Finn's residence, Eric and Finn were well into a chess game. Mr. Cataliades had pulled up a chair positioned at the midpoint of the board and was leaning over, studying the positions of the pieces. The demon attorney had a glass of port beside him and a plate of cookies. Sookie wished she had taken a picture, the three of them were so perfectly framed.

Eric hadn't looked up from the board, but he had held out his hand. She walked to him, and he drew her into his lap, nuzzled his nose into her neck where her scent pooled, and breathed in. She could feel him relaxing under her as he exhaled, and she had wrapped her fingers in his shirt. In another life, she would have been embarrassed to be so wrapped up in him, but the realities of their bond seemed to require this level of physical proximity.

Finn had conceded shortly after, and the attorney had excused himself, telling Sookie he would be taking her to the hold in the morning and to be downstairs for breakfast by ten. Eric had taken that as his cue, standing up and lifting her with him. He cradled her against his chest and carried her up the stairs.

There had been nothing hurried about the way he had undressed her, sighing and smelling as each piece of clothing was removed, revealing more and more of her. She returned the favor, holding his eyes as she tugged his belt sharply, the motion moving him toward her. His erection tented his pants and she had taken him in her mouth that first time. " _Mine!"_ she thought as he came undone, leaning over her, his hands braced against the wall.

Eventually, they ended up on the bed. Sookie flopped on her stomach, "What do you think this custodian thing means?" she asked.

"It means, min hustru, that you are wealthier than me. You need never worry about being a kept woman. It is I that am kept now," and Eric nuzzled her hair. "I will tell you, that I do not understand your reluctance about being this way. Being kept feels freeing. I intend to stop working and make arrangements for daily massages. I will work out all day to make sure that when you have time for me, I will be in the right condition to take care of all your needs." He said the last part as a growl against her, and emphasized it by tickling her side.

"Cut it out!" she swatted him. "I know what Niall said, but he also made it sound like I'll have folks supervising me. He told me he's arranging business classes."

"It is a sound idea," Eric said more seriously. "You have a good head for figures. I would benefit from your insight as well."

"You really think I can do this?"

"I have always said you were clever, Lover," and Eric drew her up so he could look her in the eye, "I do not understand why you doubt yourself."

Her husband actually looked concerned, so Sookie decided to let him off the hook by saying, "I don't, not really, but I like hearing you say it," and as she said the words, Sookie realized she really did believe them. She had managed so many things over the years, her household, the restaurant, the palace. Each on the verge of disaster; each made better because she understood how to organize and stretch her resources. There was something in her head that was telling her she would be a natural, and she grinned and kissed her Eric once, and then once again.

Eric saw her enthusiasm as a sign and he took her hand and wrapped it around him, but Sookie stilled. "Eric? You know Grandfather doesn't think so well of anyone other than Fae."

Eric was moving her hand back and forth, his eyes half-closed, "I am aware of it," he replied.

"He said vampires are only interested in two things, feeding and fucking." While Sookie enjoyed their time together, it occurred to her that it was rare that Eric and she had a night when they weren't inside each other. There had been something in how her Grandfather had said the words that made her feel a little ashamed.

Eric growled, "It sounds like something the Prince would say. He is your family, but he does not respect your choices."

Sookie stilled her hand, resisting Eric's pressure. When he looked her in the eye, she exclaimed, "You know, that Niall is a real piece of work! We shouldn't let anything he has to say get to us. We know who we are, and how good we are together." It was almost convincing until Sookie betrayed herself by asking, "What else did he say?"

"He believes that by marrying me, you lowered yourself." Eric said it with a smirk, but Sookie could see a slight tightening around his eyes.

"You know that's not true," Sookie told him. When he didn't agree right away, she tightened her grip on him and tugged just a bit to make sure she had his attention. His eyes warmed and his cock hardened in her hand, "You know that I wake up most days wondering how I got this lucky?" she asked. "Every day I do the things that need doing. I sit in the sun and I take care of business. I do everything I can to make sure that when you open your eyes for me that everything is ready." Sookie stroked him now, her fingers giving just the right tension, her nails lightly scratching as she twisted on the upstroke. "It doesn't matter how bright the day is, Eric. My life begins the minute you rise, and it ends with you, too," and she lifted her lips to his.

"Lover!" he sighed, and pushed her on her back, drawing her knees up so he could sink into her. "Detta är bäst, min hustru! Jag älskar dig," and he drew back, capturing her face between his large hands, watching her eyes as he sank into her again. "I, too, am most alive with you."

Granted, right now was probably not the best time for talking, but she didn't want anything between them at a time like this, and there seemed to be plenty that hadn't been said, so, instead of getting with the program, Sookie asked, "What else was in the contract?"

Now her Eric stilled again, his head turning, his eyes considered. He sighed and pulled from her, flopping on his back, then pulling her close. He took her hand, wrapping it around him again. "You are a dog with a bone tonight, Sookie."

"Well, I'll take care of your bone again in a minute," and she gave him a stroke, "as soon as you come clean about the rest of it. Really, Eric," and she nodded, "Don't make me hear it from Grandfather tomorrow. I'd rather talk about it tonight."

"You are wise, Lover. It will be as you say," and he stretched, arching himself into her hand a little more securely, then placing an arm behind his head. "The contract is specific about the alliance between the Sky Fae and our kingdom," he began. "The agreement that if one is attacked, the other will come to its aid; that if one decides to add territory, it must benefit both."

"You make it sound like we have some kind of standing army, Eric. It's not like we have all that many vampires to call out," and Sookie's brows pulled together.

"It is something that has been less of a priority," Eric agreed. "Our money troubles were first, but now it appears our money troubles are over."

"And you're sure you're okay with that?" Sookie asked, referring to her new-found wealth.

Eric winked, "I will let you know when I hire my personal trainer."

Sookie thought about what Eric said, "Isn't that a little unusual? I mean, it's all the Fae aligning with just our kingdom? How are the other vampires going to feel about it?"

Eric cut his eyes to hers, "You see? I told you you were clever! It will take some finesse on our part, a combination of what is said and what is hidden. To say too much is to invite envy,"

"...And envious vampires want what they can't have," Sookie finished.

"True," Eric grinned, "While vampires who believe that the alliance might favor them in some way?"

"Are interested in forming partnerships," Sookie grinned back. "You've been giving this some thought."

"Chess helps me plan," he told her. "The time contemplating the moves allows me to see our moves in this life." He looked at her more closely, "There is something about Finn and Cataliades. I am aware the demon can read minds. I am wondering if Nebraska can do the same."

"Grandfather didn't mention it," Sookie thought through the conversation. "I know he's fond of Finn, though. Truth is, I think he's closer to Finn than he is to Dermot!"

"Niall never seems to be happy with what he has been given," Eric agreed. "That is his tragedy. I did find out we will have more company, though. Sandy Seacrest will stop here tomorrow."

"You think she rides horses?" Sookie asked.

Eric laughed, "No, I don't believe she would have learned that skill. Why?"

"Grandfather told me he is hosting a hunt tomorrow night in our honor. I told him I can't ride, but he wants to take me to his stable to pick out a horse anyway." The Viking's look darkened, and Sookie chuckled, "Don't worry! I won't let him strong-arm me into anything! I think he means it as a gift. I wouldn't be surprised to find it waiting for me in Bon Temps." She thought about it, "He said that horses form a bond with Fae. Did you know that?"

"Not exactly," Eric shrugged. "I know Fae are superior riders. They and their horses act as one. What you say makes sense."

"You hunting?" she asked.

"Niall and I have hunted before. He knows I enjoy it," and Eric pulled her close to kiss her head and sniff her hair. "Perhaps you will have time to learn to ride when you are visiting Bon Temps. I have promised in writing to encourage you to continue your training."

"Niall said he'll teach me shielding first, you know, so I don't stink when I do something."

Now it was Eric's turn to chuckle, "You never stink, Lover. Except when you drink too much, and then the smells your body makes would peel the paint from the wall." He laughed out loud when she removed her hand from him to hit him. He grabbed her hand, kissed it, and wrapped it around him again. With a sigh, he said, "It would be best if you were able to shield your scent." Eric seemed to be lost in thought for a bit, and Sookie was about to ask him about it when he said, "What skill is your favorite, so far?"

Sookie giggled, then shrugged, "I feel like I've barely scratched the surface, but the whole fetching things is pretty good." She thought of the time she demonstrated by bringing one of their favorite vibrators and it made her rub her legs together a little.

"That was my favorite time, too," Eric squeezed her. "It will be interesting to see what else is possible. It is said the Fae are magic itself. I suspect you will find there is no limit to your abilities, Lover. I will count myself fortunate indeed to have a wife with both wealth and skills."

Sookie thought about not telling Eric the other thing, but then decided it was unworthy to hide, "You know I can scry, right?"

Eric glanced at her, his expression lazy, "I remember you mentioning it," he confirmed.

"You know what it is, right?" Sookie knew she was tip-toeing around this, and wasn't sure why, but then she did know. She didn't know what Eric would say when they got to the part when she told him about her visions. They had talked about children, but talking and knowing were two very different things, and, according to Niall, what she had seen was something that could happen.

"It is fortune telling," he shrugged.

"Not exactly," Sookie rolled over on her stomach so she could look at him, "It's more like visions."

"Visions?" Eric looked puzzled.

"Like seeing the future," Sookie said softly.

Eric stilled, "The Pythoness sees the future. Is it like that, Lover?"

"According to Grandfather, yeah, pretty much." Sookie drew in a deep breath through her nose. "He said they don't always turn out because you can do things, make choices that change things."

"And you've had these visions?" Sookie knew this was a moment of truth between them, but she felt shy. She looked away, and then lay across his chest, tucking her hands under him so she could hold tighter. It took a minute, but he wrapped his arms around her too, holding her, "Tell me, Lover. What did you see?"

Sookie closed her eyes. She saw the faces again so clearly in her mind, it was as if she were there. Eric inhaled sharply under her, and she said, "I saw my son. A boy. I saw him small and running toward me, and then I saw him again today. He was older and we were here, standing in a place Niall showed me."

"Your son?" Eric asked, and Sookie realized what she had said. She turned her head to press a kiss against his chest.

"Our son, Eric. He looked just like you," and a single tear slipped from her eye to puddle under her cheek, marking him.

It was as if the Viking could see the face his lover described. He saw hair that was lighter in color than either of theirs, but a jaw that was his own. This boy had high cheekbones and a sharp nose. _'My son_ ,' and the feelings that the vampire experienced thinking of it were unexpected. Eric the man, had accepted that children came with his coupling. It was expected, his duty to his village. In his life as a vampire, he had found strong, resilient women, warriors who had deserved better than their human life provided. In all his many years, he had only been drawn to two, Karin and Pamela. They were credits to him, and he was proud of them both.

What he was feeling now was different. He and Sookie had talked of this making, of progeny. Eric had not thought of it beyond the making of it. There would be laboratories and injections. They would be monitored by machines and their biology examined, specimens below a microscope. He had not seen what waited beyond. "My son," he said out loud, and Sookie giggled. He realized his voice did not sound strong, it was weak with wonder.

She sat back on her heels then, "Well, we have time to figure all that out," she said more lightly than she felt, dashing away another tear. "And Grandfather said that just because I see it, it doesn't mean it's guaranteed. Things can change. Might not happen at all."

"Now would not be best," Eric agreed, but as he looked at her, her face shining, he knew that somehow no time would be best. He launched forward, knocking her to her back, and entered her swiftly. With a purr, he hooked her leg and wrapped it around his waist, using the angle to push deeper within her.

As he stroked, making sure to strike her clit with his pubic bone, he thought of how much he wished his seed would take root within her. He wished to make children with his wife, he wished his passion to find her open and receptive to him. As he grabbed her wrists, pulling them over her head, listening to her cry out, begging him, he wished that in this moment, the face he had seen so clearly would be made real, but he knew in his heart it could not be.

XXXxx

"I have been looking forward to meeting you," and the tall, thin Fae woman drew herself up, and then bowed formally.

"I'm pleased to meet you too, Tamsin," Sookie bit her lip, "but you are going to have to do me a favor. If we're going to spend time together, I'd appreciate it if you would just treat me like everyone else." When the woman cocked her head a little to the side, Sookie explained, "Call me Sookie. Don't bow."

"Lydia said you were unconventional," and the Fae cocked her eyebrow.

"You knew Lydia?" Sookie exhaled.

"Of course," Tamsin nodded. "She chose to exile herself among the humans, but she lived most of her life among us."

"I miss her," Sookie sighed. "She helped me when I really needed it."

Tamsin nodded, "And her story was much like your own." Sookie blushed. She figured that was true, except she hoped with all her heart that the end of her story would not be like theirs, not like Lydia and her Robert. "I will not be moving to Louisiana, but the portal is close to your ancestral home. You will have Aife with you. When you have time to work on your craft, you tell her. She will alert me."

Sookie stared again at the tall, tattooed woman standing silent against the wall. She was a Britlingen. Sookie had met women from this dimension before, but they hadn't seemed so forbidding. She wondered if her Grandfather had specified that the guard needed to be burly and unattractive. If he had, he'd gotten his money's worth. Aife looked as if her face had met the ugly shovel a couple times. Still, Sookie knew if she were to meet this person on a dark street, she'd walk the other way, and there was no greater compliment anyone could pay a bodyguard.

"Grandfather said we would work on shielding first," Sookie offered.

"We can start now, if that suits you," Tamsin answered.

Sookie glanced around, surprised that the Fae agreed, and then shrugged, "Yeah, sure." As she stepped forward to stand closer to the longfire in the place Tamsin indicated, she thought she saw Aife sneer at her. She felt a blush start at the back of her neck and she dug deep, found her resolve, and squared off, ready for what would come next.

The next few hours were harder than she thought. She was given to understand that every Fae had a shield, but they were within you and slippery. You had to find them, and then grab them and drag them out and then around you. Coaxing didn't work. Sookie would sense the edge and mentally snag it, only to have her concentration break or have doubt work itself into her thoughts, and it would be gone again. By the end she was sweaty and lightheaded, but she was able to slip it around her with increasing ease.

"She is a natural," Tamsin informed the Prince, who walked into the room in time to see Sookie's triumphant face.

"I expected no less," he smiled. Glancing at Aife, he said, "Escort the Princess to her guest chamber. There are clothes awaiting her." He turned to Sookie, "After lunch, I will show you the stables." He didn't wait for her answer. Instead he turned, walking from the hall, a group of Fae courtiers trailing after him.

"So, guess you'll show me the way, huh?" Sookie grinned at the Britlingen. She was rewarded by a really sour look and a walk so brisk that she was gasping for air by the time the woman pulled up short and turned aside, gesturing to a door that opened from the hallway. "Thanks," Sookie bit out, then opened the door. She waited to shut the door before making it over to the chair and collapsing. "What a bitch!" she groused under her breath.

The roof was a soft, adobe color and the walls were smooth as glass. There was a great shaft of sunlight pouring in from a round window above. When Sookie's breathing was less ragged, she walked over to stand directly in the light. She could feel the aches and weariness slide from her, replaced by an overall sense of health and contentedness. It was like lying on the chair in her backyard, listening to songs and flipping to fry, first her back and then her front. She brought her head back so the sun hit her on the lids of her eyes. She breathed in several times, then looked around, taking her time.

There was a door in one wall, and the telepath walked through the arch to find a bathroom. The shower had no walls, just a raised square on the floor with a drain in the middle. She pressed a button and water fell from a huge shower head in a gentle pattern. There was no soap, but there was something in the water that felt pure and wholesome. When she felt she was done, Sookie touched the button again and then reached over for a towel. The clothes that awaited her were soft earth tones. There were pants that cinched at the waist with a wide leather belt of a kind she had not seen before. The top was a kind of tunic that was the same color as the pants and fastened with toggles set to the side. The shoes reminded her of ballet flats, except they were more substantial, and were made of the same leather as the belt. There were no undergarments, so she just put her own back on. When she was ready, she walked out and into the hall to find Aife standing at the door.

"Lunch?" Sookie asked, and was rewarded by the tall Amazon bounding off down the hall. "Screw this!" Sookie said out loud and stood her ground. It was almost five minutes and Sookie had leaned against the wall by the time the Britlingen returned. "Forget someone?" Sookie asked her.

Aife stared down her broken nose, so Sookie decided it was time to lay down some ground rules. "Maybe we should start again, without all the well-wishers, what do you think?" Sookie said pleasantly, her hands on her hips and her head cocked to the side. Aife seemed to know this was Sookie's 'business' stance because she turned her head to the side as well. "My Grandfather tells me you have been hired as my guard. Now, I have a pretty good idea what that means, and it does not mean leaving me standing by myself in a corridor." The Britlingen scowled, but didn't protest. "I figure you may not have guarded someone like me before, so I'm prepared to give you the benefit of the doubt. I am not a vampire. I am not a Were. I don't move fast the way they do. I am not a full Fae either, so I can't just pop from one place to another. Fact is, I move and act a lot more like a plain old human being, so you are going to have to slow your roll if this is going to work."

Aife did not look particularly impressed by Sookie's speech, but when Sookie indicated she was ready to go to lunch, the Britlingen stepped aside, apparently waiting for the telepath to precede her. "I don't know where we're going," Sookie huffed, "and I assume you do. So if you wouldn't mind."

The guard smiled a bit, and it didn't feel warm or friendly even a little bit, but she started back down the corridor at a more normal pace.

When they reached the lunchroom, Tamsin and Mr. Cataliades were awaiting her. The attorney shot a look at her guard and Sookie could see that Aife had not made a good impression with the demon either. ' _Good_ ,' she thought peevishly, and then felt guilty that she was so ready to judge without really knowing this person.

Mr. Cataliades held her chair for her and in no time, there were Fae bringing them plates of food. Other servers were pouring that drink she had last night with her Grandfather, but she was careful this time and asked for water as well.

When they were settled, Mr. Cataliades asked, "Did you bring your crown and necklace with you?"

Sookie knew the attorney was referring to Branna's crown and the necklace of pearls and diamonds she had worn at her pledging. They were gifts from her Grandfather, but Mr. Cataliades had explained they were also heirlooms of her house. "Yes," she confirmed, "but they are both at Finn's house. I didn't know I'd need them today."

"Why don't you call them?" Tamsin suggested. Sookie glanced around her. She knew she was capable, but she found herself checking, almost automatically, to make sure there were no vampires around.

"That is impressive," Aife said from her place near the wall. "Your instincts are sound. You check first for danger." Sookie realized it was the first thing the Britlingen had really said to her, and she felt better that it was a compliment.

"Bring your shield around you," Tamsin nodded. Sookie found she was easily able to slip it in place, and then she reached out and took the items she wanted. She thought of what they looked like and how she wished them here. There was a quick burst of light and the necklace and crown were on the table, pulsing in soft light.

Sookie smiled in pride. She figured she couldn't do any better. "I will take these for safe-keeping until tomorrow evening," beamed at her. "With your permission, of course."

"What's going to happen tomorrow?" Sookie asked. "No one has described it to me yet."

"Nothing that will be a problem for you," Mr. Cataliades nodded. "There will be a blood exchange of sorts, but you are not expected to drink blood. It is a quick cut across each of your wrists, and your hands are bound, mingling your blood from your body. There are ceremonial words, of course, and fires." The attorney beamed, "Of course you will also remember what I told you about the swords."

When Sookie looked puzzled, Mr. Cataliades shook his head, "You recall at your pledging, Mr. Northman had Thalia carry his great sword, and Finn carried your family's sword." Sookie did remember and said as much. "It is tradition that Mr. Northman will present his sword to your Grandfather at this ceremony. It is understood that signifies his bond with your house. Then you will take your family's sword and present it to Mr. Northman. He will accept it and place it on his hip in the place of the other." Sookie thought about that slim, curved blade. Somehow Eric's longer, heavier blade seemed more appropriate in his hand. The attorney shook his head, "It is largely ceremonial. Mr. Northman's blade will be returned, but he is expected to set the Fae blade in a place of honor until the right time."

"And when would that be?" Sookie asked.

Tamsin spoke up, "Traditionally, you would take it down from the wall and place it in the hands of your son when he is old enough to start training." Sookie felt the heat rush up her chest and she felt almost light-headed for a minute.

Mr. Cataliades frowned, "Are you alright, Princess?" Sookie apologized and the attorney patted her hand before stating, "I have only seen one Fae joining and it was ages ago. I remember it was moving."

Sookie glanced at Tamsin, "What about you? Anything else you can tell me?"

"You are too curious," Aife groused.

"Keeps things lively," Sookie snapped, then turned her attention back to Tamsin.

"I am sorry, Princess, but there is no ceremony that is like another. As the demon told you, these events are rare.

Sookie looked from one face to the next. "Well, I have an appointment with Grandfather," she sighed. There seemed nothing more to say.

Sookie spent the next hour with her Grandfather, meeting horses. Most looked at her with varying levels of curiosity, but one, a soft grey mare with white stockings, seemed happy to see her. The horse stepped forward, holding her head out and then lowering her soft muzzle into Sookie's hand. The Prince smiled, "She is Smoke. Her line has been associated with great deeds through the years of our house." Sookie smiled, thinking her Grandfather was really piling it on. The little grey mare looked as lively as a merry-go-round, and that suited Sookie just fine.

"Guess I'll be seeing you in Louisiana," Sookie told the horse as she stroked its long neck and rubbed its neat forehead.

The sun was setting when her Grandfather returned her to Finn's residence. With a quick hug, she turned to run up the stairs. "I will expect to see you both in a few hours," her Grandfather reminded her. "The hunt starts at midnight, but there is a stirrup cup and a blessing before we go. All are expected to stand in the starlight under the eaves of the woods."

"We'll be there!" Sookie told him, "And Grandfather? Thank you for everything!" As soon as the Prince winked away, the telepath turned and ran lightly up the stairs and then down the corridor to where her husband lay.

She dropped her clothes in a pile on the floor and slid into bed with him, running her hands over his still body, memorizing the lines and valleys that were so sweet to her. She no sooner laid her head on his shoulder than he moved and turned his head, opening his eyes to her. "Good evening, Lover," he murmured.

"Sure is," Sookie whispered back.


	4. Chap 4 - Where the Light Fairies Tread

Chapter 4 – Where the Light Fairies Tread

 **Author's Note** : Outlines and character studies are ramping up for Distant Horizon. I have to admit a certain impatience to begin the next part of the saga. Like Swimming and Far Reach, it will be written to allow a reader to start there and not feel lost, although reading through the other parts would give more background to characters and their possible motivations.

I am honored that my lovely beta readers, Breathesgirl and Ms Buffy are sticking with me. Their time and feedback are gifts to me, and I am most grateful.

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

During the day while Sookie had been visiting Niall, Sandy Seacrest and her retinue had arrived. Sookie hadn't seen the coffins, but she assumed they rested either in the vampires' rooms or down below in storage. Eric and Thalia's travel coffins were in the basement and Thalia had visited the area last night, making certain they were safe.

As she and Eric walked down the stairs, Sookie could hear the sound of talking, and then the Nebraska King's loud, infectious laugh. They entered the front room to find the Oklahoma Queen sitting in front of that beautiful fireplace with Finn. Sandy's face was flustered and Finn was grinning broadly as they rose. Formal bows were exchanged all around and then Eric stepped forward. He seemed awkward, but Sandy knew what to do, and she stepped into the Viking and hugged him. "I am touching your husband," she told Sookie. To Northman she said, "I am very happy to see you again, Eric."

"And I am happy to see you too, Sandy," Eric sighed and wrapped his arms around the Oklahoma monarch as well. He stepped back and winked at Sookie, "I suppose you will have to devise a punishment for this offense later, Lover."

"I suppose you'd just love that," Sookie snapped back and stepped in for a hug of her own. "I was real happy to hear you were coming," she told Sandy. Sookie knew full well that Eric and Sandy Seacrest hadn't always been friends. Shortly after the takeover of Louisiana by Felipe de Castro, Sandy had been brought into Eric's territory to manage him. She had stepped into his duties, keeping him tied to his desk for months. It had been a tense, unhappy time, and Sandy had been used by her King to cause Eric, and by extension Sookie, no end of trouble.

It was only later when Felipe de Castro sent the grey-haired vampire to Oklahoma in the days following Freyda's death that things had changed. Sookie was sure she still hadn't heard the whole story of that time. She had been living in Jackson by then. Eric was trying to find a way to get free of De Castro, a way that wouldn't require turning Sookie over to the Nevada King. Sookie had been pretty sure that being delivered to De Castro would have meant being 'secured' in Las Vegas, never to be heard from again. There had been moments they had both despaired, but in the end, both Sookie and Eric had been freed by vampire tribunals. Pam told the telepath that Sandy Seacrest had provided the key that had set both Sookie and Eric free.

It was mind-boggling, really, the way things shifted. Felipe De Castro had been such a large part of what was wrong with their lives. He was the danger that lurked around every corner, and now? The telepath found it hard to believe that just a few weeks ago she had been dancing with De Castro who was now the Clan Chief of Narayana. Instead of threatening her, he was flirting and talking about alliances.

Daniel appeared at the door, and Finn rose, inviting the party to move into the dining room. The table was set with plates that held goblets of blood and one place setting with silverware. They all sat down and Finn asked Sandy if she would be willing to share the story she had just been telling him.

"You seemed to find it a little too amusing," Oklahoma squinted at Nebraska, but resumed the story anyway. It involved her mate, Rafe of Kansas. Apparently he had been entertaining local businessmen and he found himself caught in a religious debate with one of their wives. The conversation had gone rapidly downhill and in his confusion, the monarch had slipped into downtime, leaving the flustered woman winding herself up into a screaming fit and accusing Rafe of being just like her husband. It was in the way Sandy told it, imitating a Midwestern twang and then her husband's mild lisp. Eric was snickering and Finn laughed out loud again. Sandy was shaking her head at both of them, but although she protested that their reaction was unkind, she seemed perfectly happy to continue her tale, adding embellishments as she went.

Sookie found she was staring more than eating. After all this time living among vampires, she was generally comfortable with being the only one at the table eating food, but there were times, like tonight, when it caught her and she felt self-conscious. The presentation of the food on the plate was better than she saw in most vampire residences, but it didn't stop her from feeling like a fish in a glass bowl every time she brought a forkful to her mouth. She kept her Crazy Sookie smile in place and moved her rice around the plate with her fork, keeping her eyes on Sandy.

Within minutes, Sookie could feel her husband's annoyance. She didn't need to turn around to know Eric was staring at her. He was projecting that flavor of displeasure that set her teeth on edge, the 'you are being a balky child' flavor. She refused to look at him, and the smile pulled at the corner of her mouth as she remembered behaving the same way when her Gran gave her this exact same look.

"Then why do you keep doing it, Lover?" he asked reasonably. Sookie's eyebrows drew together and she did look at him.

"Why did you say that?"

"Say what?" and Eric shrugged.

Sookie thought about whether she had said her thoughts out loud, but she was pretty sure she hadn't. Eric leaned forward, "You need to eat, Sookie. Please!" and then he turned his attention back to Sandy, asking her a question about a wind farm they were co-developing in her state's panhandle.

"How do you like your Britlingen?" Finn inquired, interrupting any further investigating the telepath wished to consider about what had just happened.

"Aife? I'm wondering if her name would more rightly be 'Oaf,'" Sookie snarked, and then blushed. She shrugged, then tried to arrange her face in a kinder expression, "She seems very capable. Grandfather went to a great deal of trouble, and I am grateful."

"They are expensive," Nebraska agreed, "And it was a bit of difficulty to arrange. The Prince had to contract with witches to initiate the negotiations, and you have to know how your Grandfather feels about witches!"

"Thinks they're dirt under his feet?" She was interrupted by Eric's growl, so she rolled her eyes and lifted another forkful of food to her mouth.

Finn was laughing, "Aye, like every other creature under God's good sky except his own self and those others he gets into his head to believe are worthy." He raised his eyebrows, "He thinks you are, so he does get some things right."

"He has always been interested in me," Sookie nodded, warming to Nebraska's teasing. "I guess… I just wish I felt as if he liked me for myself alone, but there are days I'm not so sure."

Thalia walked into the dining room and rather uncharacteristically sat down on a chair set across from Eric at the table. Daniel, Finn's butler, rushed from the room and returned within moments. He walked forward, setting a cup of warmed blood in front of the dark vampire. "From the Master's own stock," he murmured, then lingered a moment too long. Thalia's head turned slowly until she met his eyes. Daniel smiled and Sookie could 'hear' he was thrilled to have captured the great Thalia's attention. Of course, the smile slipped, and he quickly stepped back when she bared her fangs and hissed at him, but he didn't retreat far.

Sookie looked back at her plate to hide the grin. "It's true," Finn whispered conspiratorially, "Daniel is a great fan. It was all I could do to discourage him from wearing his 'Thalia Rocks' button when you arrived." Of course, all the vampires heard him, including Thalia, who sneered. Finn was unperturbed, instead, smiling broadly, he turned his whole head and winked at the surly vampire. "Well, you invite this kind of worship, now, don't you?" he said to Thalia. "Being yourself, the way you are!" and he laughed again.

When Thalia refused to trade words, Nebraska resumed his conversation with Sookie, "You might as well eat a bit more of what's on your plate or your Viking will have it sent to the kitchen and re-warmed for you. He's looking this way so often; I'm thinking of installing a stoplight for him."

"Or a fence, so he can mind his own business," Sookie sighed, which prompted Finn's laughter to roll from him and Sookie found herself joining in. Finn was truly the most joyous vampire she had ever met.

"Now, that's a thought as well," he said as he leaned back. "I have an idea. Why don't you eat and I'll tell you what I know of Britlingens?"

"You've had experience?" Sookie found she was curious. She had only met two, Clovache and Batanya. It was during the trip to Rhodes where she had bonded with Eric the first time and so many dreams had ended with the explosion of the hotel. Sookie remembered those Britlingens as seeming nicer than Aife. It wasn't that either of them had given her the impression of being warm or friendly, far from it, but they had let her know they respected her.

"Not a great deal," the King was shrugging, "But I did spend some months around them. You recall Isaiah?"

"The Kentucky King?" Sookie nodded. She knew Isaiah fairly well, and she had spent some time with him, working as a consultant for contract negotiations before she pledged to Eric. "I think I met the same ones," and Sookie told Finn her story.

"Aye, they were the very same," the King confirmed. "Isaiah came here after the troubles in Rhodes. He was fortunate not to have been injured and he was feeling that luck. He returned to his kingdom long enough to be seen, and then he left things with Thomas to come here. A vacation, you might say." Finn looked at the telepath in a particular way, and Sookie considered whether Finn had heard something about the recent events between Kentucky and herself.

Sookie still wasn't sure she believed Eric when he told her the Kentucky King was attracted to her or ever had been, but she knew that even mentioning Isaiah's name compelled Eric to do something possessive. Sookie glanced toward her Viking and ate another forkful before turning her attention back to Finn. Nebraska continued, "We hunted, you know. Isaiah is a great one for hunting, and the forest here is extensive. Those guards were great hunters as well, though they viewed anything other than running their prey to ground on their own two feet as cheating. Of course, when you hunt as a vampire, it's more about catch and release. We like the chase. For the sake of the Britlingens, we made it more serious. They were very fond of deer."

Sookie looked back at the meat on her plate and raised her eyebrows. "Pronghorn medallions," Finn nodded. "Pan fried with teriyaki. I'm told it's a great delicacy." He settled back as she sliced a bit, then smiled when she made a noise of appreciation. "Aye, then!" he encouraged her to try more. While she ate, he said, "They are great warriors, but you know that. I assume there're men among them, but I've never seen them. It's only the females who leave their world. Of course, as flinty as they are, it could be there are no mates and they just spring up out of the rocks of the ground. Harder women I've never met. It's a code with them. Fight to their dying breath. They train from the time they can hold a thing in their hand. There is no greater shame for them than to return to their home world having lost a person in their charge. There is a rumor that to do that carries a sentence of death or exile."

"Failure is death for them," Thalia joined their conversation. "They are raised to believe their life is worthwhile only if it is spent in duty. To succeed earns their place. You are not counted a citizen until you do. If you are able to survive, and the test is to face three true dangers, then you have earned your honor. If you serve without facing your tests, then you wait for your opportunity again. You hope fate will be swift. If the situation is not right, you could find yourself serving a long time before your test presents itself." Thalia smirked, "I suspect your Britlingen is worried that she may find herself in this world for a very long time."

"You think she's mad because I'm not in more danger?" Sookie asked.

"You are safely bonded and pledged to one of the great warriors of our age. There are no direct threats to your life. You are surrounded by fighters and allies. You are not a likely candidate for a Britlingen to earn a stripe," Finn agreed. His smile fell a bit, and he resolved to pull Niall aside to speak with him about the Britlingen.

Finn glanced down and then across the table to catch Eric's eye, "There, now. You can stop your fussing. Your lady wife has cleaned her plate without any scolding from yourself!"

"I enjoy scolding her," Eric smirked in return, "She reacts in the most pleasant way."

"Guess so, if you think me telling you how high-handed you are is pleasant. Cheese and rice, Eric! Don't you have something better to do!" and Sookie was rewarded by Eric's rumble of laughter.

"I do, Lover," he stood up, stretched, and prowled around the table in that predatory way he had, stopping beside her chair to offer her his hand. He met her eyes, looking for all the world like a great, tawny lion. "Come with me, Sookie," he said in that same tone he used in the days when he had stalked her, his voice promising all kinds of dark, wonderful things.

"If you're asking if I'll come to wave you on your way for your big old hunt, the answer is 'sure,' but if you think I'm getting on some horse and galloping through the dark? Not on your life, Northman!" and dark Eric dissolved into laughing Eric who pulled her out of her chair and wrapped his arm around her.

"The Prince has sent clothing," Finn informed them. "Your things are in your rooms, awaiting you."

Eric looked skeptical, but Sookie shrugged, "We were warned he'd be playing dress up dolls when we got here." Sandy chuckled and Sookie headed for the stairs. She had quite enjoyed the lovely outfit she'd worn yesterday, and she was looking forward to seeing what was next on the list of 'appropriate wear.'

When they reached the stairs, Eric turned to her, "Go up. I'll join you shortly." He turned toward Sandy and gestured back toward the front room. It was on the tip of Sookie's tongue to challenge him. What could he have to say that she couldn't hear? Her husband turned back, leaning low, "Trust me," he sighed in her ear, then kissed her cheek.

Sookie pasted a smile on her face, "Fine. I'll see you in a minute."

Finn watched the telepath make her way upstairs, then turned to Thalia, "You might as well come to the kitchen and give Daniel a good dressing down. He'll be a nuisance until you do."

"I would be sorry to maim him," Thalia replied as casually as if she was mentioning the weather.

"I'd appreciate it if you could restrict the bruising to his feelings," the red-haired monarch replied and, with a nod to the Viking, they retreated back through the dining room, leaving Eric and Sandy Seacrest alone.

"I'm assuming you want to discuss Felipe," Sandy said lightly, leading the way to the chairs near the fire.

"You have heard he wishes to form an alliance with me." Eric had agreed to work with De Castro at his pledging, but if the tentative alliance would cause problems with Oklahoma, the Viking was prepared to renege. Sandy had his first loyalty, and it was a tie built on obligation and respect. "I would make clear that any partnership includes you, if that is your desire. Felipe knows we are business partners. He wanted to resume use of your services as his vassal. He was late to understand it, but he did come to appreciate your value. I know he would welcome you as an ally."

"I'm not sure the snake has it in him to forgive my betrayal," Sandy shrugged. "I was his for far longer than you, and I joined him willingly. You were never more than a vassal through duress. He understood that."

Eric smirked, "We could always blame Horst."

Sandy laughed, "I'm not sure how that that will help. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and from what I hear, Felipe has decided to feel differently about his old friend. You might say Horst's history is being revised."

"Let me guess? From dirty betrayer to martyr?"

"For a vampire, Felipe has a rather flexible memory," Sandy sighed. "He was really very fond of Horst. Angie is his number two now, but it's not the same for all she's his child. I think it's making Angie anxious."

"For a woman in exile, you are remarkably well-informed," Eric raised his eyebrow.

"I pay well for the privilege," Sandy replied. It was a remark that let Eric know she had paid spies in the De Castro camp. Sandy smiled warmly at the Viking, "I have no problem with your alliance with Felipe. For myself, I would welcome a reconciliation, if it can be arranged. We are not so strong that we can afford to be squabbling among ourselves, and there are business opportunities that would be possible. Nevada and alternate energy is a given. California is an untapped goldmine."

"And we trust him?" Eric could barely say the words before they were both laughing.

"Like a frog trusts a scorpion," Sandy nodded. "But this I do know. De Castro is worried about New York. He is competing head to head on entertainment deals, and Mikhail controls a lot of money; money Felipe has used. Felipe learned his lesson the last time and he would rather sleep in the ground than face another round of having his loans called. I'd say old Mischa has our former boss by the short ones and only has to flex his wrist to have De Castro on his knees."

"Then why bail him out?" Eric stared into the fire, but he knew the answer before Sandy gave it.

"Because facing the snake in the East on both coasts is more dangerous than being sandwiched between rivals."

Eric texted Thalia, asking her to set up a meeting with De Castro when they returned from Nebraska. "It will be as you say, my friend," he told Sandy.

"Well, I think you should head upstairs before your Queen comes to collect you," Sandy's smile was knowing. "You've mated well, Northman. I've put Rafe on a short leash when it comes to you. He's figuring out just how much he needs me, and it's bringing him to heel nicely."

"You deserve better," Eric said the words. It was not polite, but he knew Sandy would understand he meant them as an interested friend.

"Well, who knows, maybe I'll petition for you in two hundred years," and Sandy winked.

Eric loped up the stairs to find Sookie fingering the shirt that lay on the bed. She was wearing a dress of sorts. It had long sleeves and it fell to the middle of her calves. She had on soft, black boots and Eric could see the tops of her legs as she turned. He pulled his attention from her and started pulling off his own clothing.

The pants the Fae provided could have been painted on him. They stretched over his long legs, encasing him like a snug glove, but they did not cut him in any way. He was also provided boots. They were a soft, black leather like his wife's, but cut higher to protect his knees. The shirt his wife had been touching was a soft linen and there was a jacket that fell to his waist. As he turned to look at his reflection, Sookie moaned. He caught her reflection over his shoulder. He could see her eyes fastened on his butt and he smirked, but then his feelings changed. With a few steps he was before her. He leaned down, pulled up the edge of her skirt, and ran his hand up her bare thigh. When he reached her underwear, he ripped the side, then pulled it, so it fell toward her boots. Without a word, he stepped back and extended his hand. Sookie gave him her own, understanding what he wanted. She used him for balance, pulling the ruined panties over one boot and then the other. "Don't replace them!" he ordered.

XXxxx

It was a long drive. Sookie found herself looking at each pillar of rock they passed, wondering which was the one that stood over the Fae hold. The land stretched far and away, and then, slowly, the dark smudge Sookie knew was the forest, became visible ahead. The driver turned off the main road and then stopped to open a wide metal cattle gate. They drove over a grate sunk in the road, and then stopped again so the driver could close the gate behind them. The pavement turned to gravel and they bounced over ruts and gullies for many minutes before the driver stopped.

They got out in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere. There was the sound of a coyote barking somewhere nearby. Eric led Sookie a short distance from the car and then stopped on a circle of hard-packed earth. In front of them was a wall of stone, but Finn walked beside them, leading them into an opening in the rock that Sookie thought was a shadow.

It was odd, the feeling she had walking among the vampires. She could feel their tension. It was the first time in a long time she noticed their low glow. It wasn't surprising. It had been some time since she had found herself in a truly dark place. She noticed that she was glowing as well, and she wondered if it was a result of Eric's blood, or if she had become so Fae that the glow was now her own.

The rock walls to either side seemed to close in on them. Sookie looked up and could barely see glimpses of the night sky through the overhangs. When Finn slowed, her eyes had adjusted enough to see more clearly. The wall in front of her looked solid, but somehow she knew it wasn't. Sure enough, Finn stepped forward and then into the rock. It was a ward of some sort. She could see the shimmer, and she took Eric's hand as they stepped through, finding themselves standing in a clearing.

All around them the plants and air were still high desert, but now there were trees scattered around them as well. What was more, they were no longer alone, four vampires and a woman stood in the night. They were surrounded by many creatures. There was no other way to describe them, and Sookie stared around her in wonder.

Sookie glanced back at the rock they had stepped through and noticed a warm light coming from the wall some little ways away. There were people moving in and out of the light, and Sookie realized these people were leading horses. As she glanced around, she could see more creatures coming to join those already surrounding her. Creatures walked out from under the trees and from the great open space of darkness. As she looked back toward the stable, Sookie saw her Grandfather.

Like her, Niall, Prince of the Sky Fae, was shining with his own luminescence. The Prince's white hair was loose over his shoulders and seemed to float in a breeze that Sookie couldn't feel. He wore soft white pants tucked into matching boots. His shirt was a fine white fabric and he wore a long-sleeved open jacket. He moved as if walking through water, his steps graceful.

"Granddaughter!" and the Prince raised his hands in what looked like a benediction of some kind. When he lowered his hand, he advanced to stand before her, and then wrapped her up in his embrace, breathing in her breath and exhaling to allow her to do the same.

Sookie felt that amazing sense of well-being she gained when making close contact with the Fae. It was as if things inside of her sat up and took notice. She wondered if her hair grew an extra inch or if her fingernails miraculously mended. After a few moments, the Prince stepped back, but left one arm wrapped around her waist. Somehow making it look regal, he angled them so they were facing Eric. "Northman," Niall said in a loud, formal voice.

"My Prince," Eric replied and bowed, and to Sookie's surprise, her Grandfather released her and bowed back.

"You are riding with the host?" the Prince asked.

"As I have in past," Eric replied, "And I am honored to be included." Sookie glanced up at her Grandfather. He seemed pleased by Eric's responses. She noticed there were many faces turned their way, most of them nodding their approval.

"You will be waiting here for our return, Granddaughter?" the Prince asked. Sookie knew he already knew the answer, so she figured he was making a point so everyone else would know this was the agreement.

"Well, I hope you'll let me wait inside," Sookie shivered. "It's a little chilly out here for me."

"Of course, Granddaughter. There will be music and dancing on our return. There is food and drink awaiting you inside. You won't be alone," and he glanced to where the Britlingen waited near the lighted door. Beside her, Eric growled. The Prince scowled, but before he could say anything, Finn placed his hand on Eric's arm.

"I can explain, My Lord," he bowed. "Perhaps after the hunt."

Niall didn't say anything. He stared down his nose for a minute before giving one sharp nod. With one last sour look in Sookie and Eric's direction, he raised his hand in a gesture.

Sookie recognized Tamsin stepping forward. The tall, dark-haired Fae was leading a tall horse. She handed the reins to Finn, and there was something in the way their eyes met that had Sookie wondering what they were to each other. "Are you hunting?" the telepath asked her new trainer.

"Of course," Tamsin's face was different, and Sookie could see her otherness sliding just below the skin before a truly feline face emerged. The Fae's thin, pointed ears seemed to round and sit more closely to the top of her head. Her nose broadened and her eyes were larger with slitted pupils. Sookie was now looking at a Fae who was also a panther. "What about you, Niall's kin?" Tamsin asked, her consonants gaining a sibilant quality.

"No, I don't know how," Sookie pasted her Crazy Sookie smile in place. "Maybe riding is something I'll learn, and then I can join in next time."

Niall was watching her closely and Sookie could feel a tension all around her. She glanced away to see another Fae approaching. He was leading two horses, one white and another tall and black as night. Niall almost seemed to float as he mounted the white horse. Once he was settled, he leaned down and extended his hand toward her.

Sookie licked her lips, took a deep breath, and stepped forward to place her hand in the Prince's. Niall looked into her eyes, and in spite of the darkness, Sookie had the impression of looking into the depths of a dense forest. She could see dark green with flashes of light. "Hand me the stirrup cup," Niall told her, although she couldn't see his lips move. She turned as if in a dream. Another Fae stood at her elbow. He was almost as tall as Eric and his long hair looked purple in the moonlight. He had a tray with goblets, and Sookie released the Prince's hand, and swaying just a bit, took a goblet in both hands, and extended it to her Grandfather.

"Thank you, Sookie," Niall smiled down at her. Sookie seemed unable to look away from him. Her Grandfather's teeth looked very sharp and his tilted eyes burned bright as they stared at her. She felt a buzzing all around her as if the very air was magic. She heard Niall's voice say, "Go to stand with your mate now, Granddaughter," and Sookie turned and walked to Eric, although she couldn't feel her legs.

Eric Northman sat on the black horse as if he'd been born to be there. His legs gripped the steed's sides and he sat tall and confident in the saddle. Sookie looked up, feeling short of breath, her eyes latching onto her vampire's. From his place so high above her, Eric extended her his hand. Sookie could see his eyes burning, and she glanced away, feeling light-headed. The same Fae was beside her, a tray of goblets in his hand. Sookie took one and held it toward Eric. "No," he said from what seemed a long way away, "Give me your hand."

Without hesitation, Sookie placed her hand in his and in a moment, she was sitting across the saddle in front of him, the goblet still in her hand. "Sip the mead," Eric growled softly. Catching herself, Sookie raised the goblet to her lips and she sipped. It was the same warming brew she had had earlier with her Grandfather, but this time, when she lowered the cup, Eric captured her lips under his own, teasing her tongue into his mouth and then sucking it. He groaned into her mouth. "Again," he sighed.

Sookie stared at him. His pupils were blown, and she felt her heart pounding in her chest. Sookie took a couple breaths to steady herself, and then raised the goblet to drink again. Eric barely waited for her to lower the cup before he dipped to her mouth again, sharing the liquid with her. The kiss deepened and his arm pulled her up against him so he could more fully plunder her mouth. When he released her, she was gasping for breath. Trying to center herself, she said, "Eric, you shouldn't! You'll make yourself sick."

"It tastes of my youth," he shook his head briefly, then licked a drop from her cheek, bringing his mouth along her jaw to suck her lower lip. When her released her, he grasped the hand with the goblet and raised it.

"You want more?" she asked and he nodded. As she drank for a third time, she felt the warmth of the alcohol curling in the pit of her stomach and then spreading, warming her all the way to her toes. Eric was running his tongue along the inside of her mouth and she moaned. She was kissing him now like she meant it. It didn't matter that they were surrounded by people, including plenty she knew. She pulled her head back, and took the last of the liquid into her mouth, holding it for him. When the last of it had slipped down her throat, she pulled back from him and demanded, "Bite me!"

Her Viking was rubbing his head against her cheek and he barely glanced at her before running his thumbnail low along his shoulder blade, leaving a blood trail. Sookie latched on, lapping at him, and he sank his fangs into her neck. It was a very intimate thing to do, but somehow here, in the moonlight and surrounded by Fae, feral and wild, it was the right thing. Eric pulled his head back before she did. Her blood was on his mouth and she kissed him, wishing to taste them both.

Behind her, she heard her Grandfather call out, "To my Granddaughter and her mate! May their joining be fruitful!" Around her was cheering and something that sounded like a song, triumphant and driving. Sookie felt drunk and something else. Her head was foggy and her body felt heavy and dream-like. Eric opened his mouth, his fangs extended, then nodded at someone behind her. He lowered her down to the ground and Sandy Seacrest was there. Even though the Oklahoma Queen encircled her with strong arms, Sookie staggered a bit before catching herself.

Sookie remembered a night at Club Dead when she had been stabbed and it triggered the Weres and shifters who were all around her to change. The very air had been fraught with shimmering, simmering energy. It was what she was feeling now.

Horses were all around her, tossing their heads, pawing and screaming into the night, but instead of horses, they looked like skeletal monsters, blowing steam through their nostrils. Tamsin was a great panther standing on two legs, her tail whipping around her sleek body. Sookie saw men with stag heads and women who were half horse. Thalia was nearby, her arms bare. She was wearing some kind of kilt, her legs free, and she carried a short, vicious spear. She looked fiercer than Sookie had ever seen her, the smaller vampire's dark hair was flowing freely over her shoulders. There were Weres too, making that awful gloppy sound as they transformed into great, grey wolves.

A horn sounded, thin and spectral. The air reminded Sookie of standing outside just before a thunderstorm let loose, and then, the host seemed to surge forward, moving in a ghostly light. Eric gave her one last smirk, then touched his heels to his horse and was gone, the wind of him whipping her skirt around her legs. Sookie realized there were no sounds from the horses' hooves, and within a short time it was as though everyone the telepath had seen had disappeared into a ghostly glow that was lost under the eaves of the trees.

The tension that had been pressing on her was gone as well, as though a great hand had opened, and Sookie sagged, only to have Sandy's arms tighten around her. "Come on," the Oklahoma Queen said, "We'll find you a place to sit down."

Sookie could see Aife standing tall and still in the stable's light. "We can ask my guard," and she jerked her chin, directing Sandy toward the tall, tattooed woman.

When they got closer, Aife walked forward and scooped up Sookie, carrying her as if she weighed nothing at all. The inside of the stable seemed even warmer than when Sookie had visited it earlier that day with her Grandfather. The smell of horse and leather hung close in the air. "I just need to sit for a minute," Sookie told her guard. With the Fae host gone, Sookie's head was clearing. She could see a hay bale on the floor near the stall of the horse that would be her own. As her guard walked in that direction, the grey mare's head appeared over the half door and she made a welcoming noise.

Sookie couldn't help the 'oof' that escaped her when Aife dropped her to the straw. The telepath quickly rearranged her skirt, wondering if she'd given her Grandfather's kingdom more of a peep show than she'd wished. ' _Eric!_ ' she thought. It was fun, the games they played, until they were caught out, and then Sookie would feel embarrassed until the next time.

Sandy sat down next to her on the hay bale and Aife moved off, positioning herself where the hall crossed the entrance to the outside and the corridor into the mountain. Sookie took a couple of deep breaths, running her foot over the smooth rock of the stable floor. The telepath noticed there was electric lighting here which struck her as oddly out of place. She swallowed one last time, and then turned to thank Sandy for her help.

"You look more like yourself," Sandy was smiling in that older, wiser way she had.

"I feel more like myself," the telepath nodded. "I can't explain what happened, but I think I'm going to be glad Pam wasn't there to take a picture. I'd be on the walk of shame from Facebook to YouTube. I feel kind of embarrassed."

"Don't be," and Sandy looked unconcerned. "I don't think it was your fault. I've never been to a hunt before, but it lived up to its reputation. It really is like a blast from the past. Every myth and legend from antiquity come to life, isn't it?"

"I guess!" and Sookie sighed. "I half expected to see my Greek mythology book walking past me. I'm pretty sure I saw a Minotaur out there."

"And a dragon. It's said that all supernaturals are descended from some branch of the Fae, and that there are races still developing that will splinter from them yet. The only species I've heard that claims no kinship are humans and witches."

"Even vampires?" Sookie found herself interested.

"Even vampires," Sandy nodded, then cocked her head, "Do you need anything? You still look very pale, and Northman won't be happy to return and find you ill."

"I wouldn't turn down some water. Or coffee would be even better." There was a noise and Aife was gone, loping into the mountain with that long, rangy gait of hers. "You don't suppose they have a Starbucks down here, do you?" Sookie giggled.

"Somehow I don't think the Fae drink lattes," Sandy shrugged.

Sookie settled her back against the wall before asking, "What were you and Eric talking about?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Sookie blushed. She was sure her Grandmother was rolling over in her grave, wondering what had happened to her Granddaughter's manners, but there was something telling Sookie that in vampire terms, she had a right to know.

The telepath knew she had done the right thing when Sandy nodded at her, "You are learning our ways. That is good. It will help you in taking your place next to him." Then the Oklahoma vampire chuckled, "Your mate was asking my permission to play games with Felipe."

"But…" and Sookie stopped. Eric had already agreed, but to say it out loud felt like a betrayal.

"You don't have to tell me, Sookie," Sandy smiled, "I know. Felipe would have positioned his request in a public way so that refusal was not really an option. If Eric reneges now, it calls his honor into question. Those who question him already will question further. It may even cause a blood rift between Felipe and Eric. By excluding you from the conversation, he shields you from being a party to his betrayal. You could rightly claim not to know, and I would confirm you weren't there."

"Oh," Sookie let her breath out. "And, did he? I mean, why wouldn't you…"

"Like the Viking, I betrayed my King. Felipe extended his hand to Northman, but not to me. We vampires aren't like humans. In our world you take sides. You can't be allies with vampires who are at war with each other. To take that position is a quick way to find your final death. Neither side will trust you." Sookie let out a small sound and Sandy patted her hand, "Don't worry! I have asked the Viking to broker a reconciliation with De Castro. Felipe is a businessman, and right now he feels the need for as many allies as he can gather. We will all be on the same side in this."

There was a sound from the corridor and Aife reappeared with several Fae following her. Like the Britlingen, the Fae seemed comfortable running. They approached and one held out a cup. Sookie looked at is suspiciously, but it turned out to be water. The other bowed as the telepath drank, and said, "My Lord Dermot has returned. He begs that you wait with him in the great hall."

Sookie rose and brushed some straw from her skirt. She handed the glass back and shrugged to Sandy, "What do you say? Interested?" and together, the woman and the vampire followed their escort into the mountain.

XXxxx

"I am pleased you like the house," Dermot was dressed more simply than most of those around them. Sookie had known there were Fae here, but seeing them gathered as they were now, she was impressed by the numbers. Of course, it could just be that they were all in one place, but if you added those who were hunting, it meant there was a large settlement here. "I find pleasure in using my hands in building," her uncle continued, his eyes traveling to the wood arches above them.

"You look happy," Sookie told him, and it was true.

"I am more comfortable than I've been in many ages," he agreed. His eyes watched the Fae who were dancing. Sometimes their dances were in long lines, and other times circling the long fire. Sookie recognized drums and fiddles, but there were other instruments that were new to her. Those making the music seemed to rotate in and out. There was food served from trays, and many groupings of chairs with small tables beside them, like the place she, Sandy and Dermot now sat. "Of course, Niall and I get along best when we aren't in the same place for too long," the Fae said waggishly.

"Grandfather is sure pulling out all the stops," Sookie looked around them again. The hall was beautifully decorated. There were branches gilt in silver and gold hanging from the ceiling and lights twinkled amongst them. The walls were hung with tapestries and ribbons of gold floated as if caught in some ghostly breeze. The overall effect was otherworldly, but then again, Sookie supposed that it had been the Fae that created the word.

"He is very fond of you," Dermot agreed, then turned to Sandy, "Are you also pleased with your time here with the Fae?"

"It is everything I imagined," Sandy's tone was cordial. "You are kind to allow me to rest within your walls."

"You have never been known to attack our kind," Dermot nodded. "It was a mark in your favor. Also, it is known that you did the Princess," and he inclined his head toward Sookie, "and her mate a great service. They would not be here now had it not been for your actions."

"I think you give me too much credit," Sandy said politely.

Dermot nodded, but Sookie could see Sandy was pleased. She turned back to her uncle, "So, ruling the Fae, huh?"

The look on her uncle's face reminded her of when he lived with her. There was that hint of being lost that she had found so comforting, having felt lost herself from time to time. "It is a large responsibility and I am flattered by my father's trust in me." Dermot settled back, his eyes drifting around him once more, "It is not what I thought, and yet more than I imagined." He smiled at Sookie again, his eyes sharp, and she noticed for the first time that there were gold flashes of light shining through, just like Niall, "The first thing I learned was that my life was no longer my own." He leaned forward then, "It will be a lesson you will learn too as a Queen."

"I am starting to learn that lesson," it was Sookie's turn to look around her. "I know I have just started to figure it all out, what being Queen means, but not getting to do what I want to do? I already know how that goes."

"But then, there are also benefits," Dermot winked. "You don't lack funds to purchase what you wish. There is no juggling between repairs and taxes and bills."

"That's true," Sookie smiled, "But not because I'm a Queen. Had a few days there when I thought we might have to sell the palace," and then Sookie blushed and shut her lips tight. She was pretty sure Sandy Seacrest knew that she and Eric had been in some financial hardship, but it was foolish to be blabbing about it so openly in a room full of Fae. Sookie reached down and took another sip of the cold water beside her, hoping to chase away the last of the cobwebs that golden drink had placed in her head. Looking to change the subject, Sookie said, "I hope you don't mind that I sent away that bed you made."

Dermot laughed, "No, niece. It was yours to do with as you wished, although," and he gave her an arch look, "I think you may have the wrong idea about the magic the bed possessed."

"Magic?" Sandy asked.

"Like big, neon sign magic!" Sookie exclaimed. "You could have run the house off the electricity that bed was throwing out!"

Dermot laughed again, "You are exaggerating, niece! It did have spells in place, as do all Fae things. It is not possible for us to make anything without giving it a bit of ourselves, but that bed was meant to channel the natural healing properties of your land, nothing more. I wanted you to be able to rejuvenate yourself as you had when we were together. Of course, you will have your trainer, Tamsin, there, but with your vampire in residence, you will not be able to find the comfort of your kin as we once did."

Sookie pasted her Crazy Sookie smile in place. There had been more than one night she had fallen asleep sandwiched between her uncle and cousin, Claude, on her bed, and she had felt much better each time. She knew there was very little likelihood that she would do that again, not being married to Eric Northman. "That was real kind of you," Sookie told Dermot, and even though she was embarrassed, she was also feeling as if she had been wrong to demand the bed be removed from the house in Bon Temps. She wasn't quite ready to ask for its return, but she figured she probably would.

There was a noise and the music paused. Heads turned and with a pulse of light, the Fae of the hunt poured into the room. Sookie stood and took a step forward. She saw Niall first. He seemed to move within his own light. He turned his head toward her and nodded, his face serene and his hair floating as if he was surrounded by static electricity. Behind him, she saw Eric, and her feet were moving. His clothes were dappled with something dark and she knew it was blood. His head was high and he watched her with hooded eyes. "Have fun?" she asked.

"Dance with me," he replied. She could see he was struggling, and she figured he had given in to his bloodlust. She placed her hand in his and found herself standing across from him to one side of a line of dancers.

"I don't really know how to do this," she said softly.

"I do," he told her. "I will help you."

It was a kind of couples dance. It seemed to be a combination of square dancing, line dancing, and two-step all thrown into one with some really old music driving their movements. It was a complicated figure, but after the first couple times, Sookie remembered the steps well enough to only turn the wrong way a couple of times. Her favorite part was when they would find themselves at the end of the pattern and Eric would place his arm around her waist and lift her off the ground, turning her around in a full circle before setting her down and turning away to start the steps again. One dance led to another. Eric seemed to know them all.

They had danced for some time before Sookie found herself breathless, "Eric! I need to sit down for a minute!" Her Viking smiled his predatory smile, which told her he was still not totally in control of himself yet. He swooped her up and into her arms, twirling her around to the cheers of those around them. He sat down in a high-backed chair set next to Niall, keeping her in his lap. Niall was smiling at her and before she could say another word, Eric was holding a goblet with that sweet smelling liquor to her lips.

"Sip, Sookie," he intoned, watching her with hooded eyes.

Sookie pushed against him, her hand against his chest, "Eric! I don't think this is such a good idea!"

"Please, Älskade, for me," he asked, but his tone was less tense.

Sookie rolled her eyes and sipped as he asked, and with a growl, Eric was on her, plundering her mouth, sharing the drink. She could feel his fangs, so she grabbed his earlobe and pulled until he lifted away from her. He had that puzzled look he didn't get often, and with his fangs descended he looked younger than he was. "That's enough for now!" she announced and extricated herself from his grasp. There was a chair on the other side of her Grandfather and she walked over to it and deliberately sat down, scolding Eric with her look.

Between them, her Grandfather chuckled, "You remind me of your Great Grandmother, Sookie. She, too, was more modest than I would have wished." The Prince turned to Eric, "It was a pleasure hunting with you this evening, Northman. Finn has invited your friends to return to his residence, but it would be my pleasure to have you and my Granddaughter rest under my roof this evening."

"It would be my honor to accept the hospitality of the Fae," Eric said rather formally. Sookie thought it was a terrible idea, but there was something in the back of her head that kept her mouth shut.

Vampires were likely to react badly if their possessiveness was triggered, but Sookie recalled Eric telling her that the fastest way to make a Fae your enemy was to insult their hospitality. Sookie managed to pull her mouth up at the corners and say, "It is most kind of you to offer, Grandfather."

Niall smiled, first one way and then the other, "The night is still young, children," he nodded. "Dance and enjoy yourselves. The pleasures of my hall are your own!"

Sookie found herself back on her feet, dancing first with Eric, and then with Dermot, and finally Niall himself, twirling and whirling amid the lights.


	5. Chapter 5 - If You Will But Wed

The Handfast: Chapter 5 – If You will But Wed

 **Author's Note** : And so it concludes, this bridge piece between Far Reach and Distant Horizon. It has been a learning experience for me, which means from a writer's perspective, I have a new appreciation for bringing discipline to a work. I'll chalk it up to indulgence, and in some particulars, this cycle (Pledging/Wedding/Handfast) has been that. My thanks to you, my readers. I hope you found some joy in the writing. I hope to see you soon in A Distant Horizon.

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The dancing was done for the night and most had drifted away to their chambers. A woman played and sang, her voice rising and falling in descant to the notes plucked from her harp. It was an old song and she sang it well. Niall sat, his arms draped over the arms of his chair, a goblet loosely held in his long, elegant fingers. He rested, his eyes closed, allowing the minute changes in the air to register. They were making love again. He lips curved. His Granddaughter and her Viking were vigorous.

The Prince had ordered the enchantments removed from Branna's crown and his family's necklace. Now the jewels would carry the ordinary protection wards and minor magics that enhanced the wearer's appearance. The Prince's lip tipped south in annoyance. Trying to use the jewels to further engage Northman's lust had backfired. Instead, the magic had focused on Sookie. It was an interesting puzzle for another day. As Fae, she was able to handle it, but there had to be some quality of the bond that existed between his Granddaughter and the North Man that unconsciously caused her to shield him, taking any 'danger' onto herself.

The same thing appeared to have happened with the gift of knowing he gave her. His Granddaughter should have been able to hear the vampire's every thought, but instead it had boomeranged. It was his Granddaughter's thoughts that were open, leaving her at the Viking's mercy. For the life of him the Prince couldn't understand how they were not conscious of it.

Niall sighed. They were still at it, the intensity growing. He could feel the magics that had been placed above and below the bed sparking to life. It would be more potent under the stars. If tonight failed, there was tomorrow night to try again.

It had been a hunt to remember. The North Man had killed a large boar with a spear. Feral pigs were not common here, but this boar was large and aggressive enough to have held off predators. It was at moments like these that you realized the perfection of a vampire's hunting skills. The weapon had been a way to enjoy the process, not a necessary tool. The Prince shuddered, reveling in the memory. Seeing the Viking with his fangs extended, his blood up was an enticing sight. Niall understood his Granddaughter's attraction.

The Prince would have enjoyed the process of telling the tale, but there was no one here who had not witnessed it. Desmond Cataliades was the Prince's usual audience, appreciative and insightful, but the demon had left earlier, shuttling off on his errand to file the marriage contract and treaty. The attorney would take the extra step of posting the contract as a notice for those who were curious. That single act would create many possible paths into the future, but both Dermot and he were in agreement. This trigger was the most likely to end where Niall wished.

It was hard, reading the future. Like the gifts he had made to his Granddaughter, the ones that had produced such unexpected consequences, if he pushed the future hoping for a certain outcome, he could find that events took unwanted turns. As if sensing the direction his thoughts had taken, Dermot joined him, dropping into the nearest chair.

"Finn's vampire guests are returned to his residence and he sends word all is settled. I see what you mean about Thalia. She would be difficult to defeat." Dermot turned to watch his Father.

"Do you feel it?" Niall asked, not bothering to open his eyes.

"They are motivated," Dermot agreed. "The Viking desires it, now. He can probably see glimpses of her visions. The bond between them is extraordinarily strong. It will have triggered all his instincts, his human need to procreate as well as his vampire draw to make progeny." Dermot sighed, "I do wish she drank a little more of the mead. She is receptive, but aligning her biology couldn't hurt."

"There is tomorrow. It will be the high holy day. The wishes of our people will be with them. They will mate under the stars." Niall opened his eyes and lifted the goblet to his lips. "You have done everything you could to make this the time."

"It would be the easiest outcome," Dermot agreed.

"It has little chance of success. I know that will be a hardship for you, but you will have to be prepared to wait a little longer," the Prince sneered.

Dermot's eyes flashed, "Do not fault me for not wanting this thing you never wanted me to have! Our people need hope, a future, and we all have seen their progeny as that future. I will play my part." When the Prince looked away, Dermot leaned forward, "Tell me Father! Have I shirked in any way? Have I failed to give the people their proper attention? Have I failed to put in the requisite effort? What is it you feel that I am not doing?"

"You are doing all I would ask," the Prince said levelly.

"But it is still not enough," Dermot sighed. "I am not my brother. I am not your other son. They were more like you, although I think if you had come to know Fintan, you might have decided you didn't like him as much as you think. He changed in our years in Louisiana. He trusted you less."

Niall sipped again. The air had changed. The Viking and his Granddaughter had reached completion, but he could also feel they weren't done and his smile returned. After tonight he anticipated that Sookie would sleep well into the morning. He would send Tamsin into the chamber to retrieve her if his Granddaughter didn't stir before noon. After all, there were preparations to make.

"There would have been time to resolve that," the Prince leaned forward, setting his goblet on the small wooden table positioned between their chairs. From behind them a servant stepped forward and refilled the Prince's glass. Niall's eyes flicked to the servant and the man bowed and then retreated further away. The Prince looked at his son's half-empty glass, "Oh! Did you want more?"

And there it was. Dermot was the ruler, but the Prince was the true King in all things, great and small.

Dermot sat back, reminding himself of the greater good. In none of the visions shared between them, including those of the vampire, Finn, had he seen himself as the ultimate ruler of the Fae. That didn't bother him at all. More encouraging had been that every vision showed him alive and happily engaged in pleasurable pursuits that included playing the role of a favored and beloved uncle to those who would succeed him. It was this sure knowledge that gave Dermot the ability to dismiss the bitter pill of his Father's disappointment and disdain.

"Did Finn speak with you? Dermot asked Niall.

"About the Britlingen?" And the Prince nodded, "He told me of the guard's behavior. Of course, she wasn't engaged for Sookie, so I can understand her actions. Let's wait until tomorrow. If there is success, the creature will do her duty. If not, I will return her with no dishonor since the particulars of the contract would not be in place."

"It was premature to have summoned her," Dermot scolded.

The Prince turned to his son and Dermot realized his error. The Prince's eyes were wide with cruel intent, "But I believed in you, Dermot! I wanted this to work. After all, you were so certain!"

"I never misled you about the odds!" Dermot shot back. "It is still a possibility. I'm not the only one who saw it." Finn had also reported a vision where the heir was made here at this time, but between Dermot and Finn, this version of the future had not been frequent.

It was something they all understood. The more you saw a thing, the more likely it was to occur. Of course, if you looked too often it could cause you to miss other things. You would become distracted, gazing at the one thing you desired, like Narcissus in his pool of water. It would be in that moment that things changed and that the outcome you most wished would be lost in the chaos of other events. Dermot found that divining the future was like using your personal shield; two parts locating what you were looking for and then having the strength to blindly trust.

Beside him, his Father was still grumbling about Dermot's words. Niall hated to be told that he was wrong in any particular. Finally, the Prince sighed and said, "No, you didn't." Niall waved his hand and Dermot knew it was the only apology he could expect from his Father. The Prince went on to say, "I am not unfeeling about this. I, too, hope that this making is now. It will save them much trouble."

"And us much uncertainty," Dermot added.

The Prince's answer was a scowl, "There is no uncertainty," he snapped. "It is only a matter of time."

Dermot settled back in his chair, "The only certainty, Father, is your willingness to argue every point with me." The Prince's eyes narrowed, but in the end he said nothing. It would seem on this point they were indeed in agreement.

XXxxx

"Any idea what will happen tomorrow night?" Sookie ran her fingers through the springy hair that dusted Eric's chest. When he had spent time on display at Fangtasia he had waxed his chest and arms, but lately he had allowed his hair to grow out. She liked it, this added a handle for holding onto him, and she tightened her grip, pulling it a bit.

She felt him still under her, and then tighten the fingers he had been running over her scalp. Eric pulled her head back so he could look into her face. "Why didn't you ask your relatives that question, Lover? They are in the best position to answer."

"Like they answer anything!" Sookie huffed. "I've never met folks who could answer questions with questions more than the Fae. It makes my head spin," and Sookie blushed, "Kind of like that drink they keep pushing at me. What is that stuff?"

"Mead," her husband answered. "It is a honey wine."

"You sure seem fond of it," Sookie teased.

"It reminds me of another time," her Viking rumbled in reply. "Of how I married long ago."

"What? This? Is this how you married Aude?" Sookie rose up on her elbow. "Before…"

"Before I was made vampire, yes." Eric confirmed. "If it is like those times, there will be a ceremony outside. I was not married to my brother's widow at Beltane. Leif was killed in the summer and Aude was with child. We were joined in the fall, but many couples married on Beltane night."

"So, you married your brother's pregnant widow? That sure doesn't sound romantic," and Sookie kissed his chest.

"Romance is a new notion," Eric smiled. "Her family had holdings to the south of us. The marriage assured my father of favorable trade terms. The child she carried was their first so there was no blood binding our families together. Securing the alliance was important. My family was fortunate. I was only a few years younger than her. It would have been awkward if there had been no one to bind her. She might have returned to her family and when the child lived, it would have fallen to my family to pay for the child's upkeep."

Sookie thought about it, "How old were you?"

Eric shrugged, "I was a man."

"Did you love her?" Eric smiled. He had considered this question recently. This business of love, this inconvenient thing that forced him to think of another before himself, had been much in his mind.

"I respected her," he replied. "I defended her and her children. I did my duty by her."

"So you didn't love her, not even a little bit?" and Eric could feel the curiosity and something else.

"No," Eric stroked her cheek. "In my human time we married for position. It was possible, hoped, that affection would grow. My own parents were arranged, but they had affection, love, you would call it. I remember they laughed a great deal, and teased each other." Eric remembered his mother, her figure soft and rounded with age and childbearing, laughing as his father pulled her onto his lap. They had played, much as he played now with Sookie. "Aude had loved another in her own village. She never forgot him."

"How sad!" his sentimental wife exclaimed.

"It is how things were done," Eric shrugged. There was no use in worrying about what was so long in the past. Eric stared at the canopy above them. The cross members were twined with ivy and sprigs of mistletoe hung from the corners. There was even an animal pelt across the foot of the bed. He could have been in his own father's hall, merry makers drinking and working up to crashing in on the newlyweds.

"I expect there will be fire," Eric told her. "We may be expected to jump through it, although why the Fae would encourage us in these rites is a foolish notion."

"Why do you say that?" Sookie laid her cheek on his chest, her fingers drifting down his side and then following the line of his hip.

"Beltane is the time of turning, the time of rebirth. It is the night the Forest Lord meets his Lady of Light and all creation is renewed." Eric flipped her on her back and used his knee to push her legs apart. "It is a night of sword and chalice," and he stroked her lips, pausing to circle her clit, "a night of fucking," and he pressed a finger within her swollen folds.

"And did you take part in these ceremonies, Mr. Northman?" and Sookie arched into his hand.

"I was handsome. My first was on Beltane. She was an older girl, a slave taken on raid. She had large breasts and I would stare at them." Eric smirked at the memory, "I didn't last more than a minute or two and she scolded me. I got mad at her and we stayed out in the woods until dawn. I wanted to get it right."

Sookie laughed, "I can see it! I'm not surprised you were an overachiever, even then!"

"Should we do some achieving?" and he rose above his wife, taking care to press into her just enough to tease. She really was swollen and he wondered if he should use blood to heal her. She groaned a little and Eric started to withdraw, but she grabbed his hip and pulled until he was fully within her. "You are very tight, Lover," he sighed.

"Someone has been making himself at home," Sookie sighed. Her walls were pulsing in that slow, pleasant way, and he propped himself on his elbow, enjoying the sensation. Her nose wrinkled a little, "Did you know Sandy Seacrest was coming?"

Eric smiled. His wife was clever. "You were with me when we heard. Did I not look surprised?"

"Yes," Sookie nodded. "You did. So good job, you fooled everyone."

"But not my wife," Eric purred. "How did you know?"

"Sandy and I talked while you were out killing things." Sookie brought her hips forward and then reached between them to rub her clit and scissor her fingers around him. "She explained about De Castro." Sookie stopped moving and wrapped her fingers around him tightly. It made him twitch inside her. "Why would you keep something like that from me? If you are going to put yourself in danger, you better believe I am going to be standing right beside you." She tightened her fingers using the pressure to punctuate each word, "No more secrets, Buster!" When she released him, he pressed into her, stroking quickly until he felt her flinch.

"You are sore, Lover!" and in spite of her protests, Eric withdrew from her. Leaning back on his heels, he brought her knees up, cocking his head to the side and stroking her with his fingers, like one would pet a cat. "I have used you well," he smirked. "Allow me to make amends." Watching her from under hooded eyes, he popped his fangs and then smiled darkly as he pricked his finger. He leaned down, holding her eyes with his own, and licked before rubbing his blood into her abraded flesh. His Sookie arched, her breath catching, and Eric chuckled, trading strokes with blood and tongue, nipping her lips with his own, chasing her until she was panting and writhing. He drove her until she came, arching one last time, her mouth an 'o' and her channel gripping his fingers, squeezing and releasing as she had with him only a short time before.

When she was breathing more normally, Sookie whispered, "So, why do you think this is foolish? I'd think you would be, I don't know, kind of flattered that we're getting married Viking style."

Eric rolled to his back, bringing her against him. He held her in place as he thought about how he would explain. "Must be pretty important to have you all worked up this way!" Sookie whispered against him, and Eric realized he'd been rumbling.

Eric smiled, "It is nothing, really. Beltane is a most auspicious time. It was hoped that joining on Beltane would result in…" and he found he was reluctant to finish.

Sookie looked up, her face puzzled, but she figured it out quickly. "It really is all about that here, isn't it? I feel like I should apologize for my family. You are being really nice about this. I know you aren't all that enthusiastic about the idea. To tell you the truth, I'm not all that crazy about it either. Who knows what Niall has up his sleeve? I mean, I know plenty of couples need help, but I'll tell you what, Eric. I've been thinking about what I saw? I don't need that to be happy. I only need you."

"You mistake me, Lover," and Eric rolled above her again, positioning himself. "I am the one who feels the need to apologize," and he stroked again. "I have never regretted my life as a vampire. It is the life I was made to lead and until now, I have never felt that being vampire deprived me of anything I valued. Until now."

She held him then, and they made love. There were no more words and when they finished, they lay wrapped around each other until dawn came to claim them.

XXxxx

It was a persistent motion, a pestering, that caused Sookie to swim up through her dreams and open her eyes. She could feel Eric's cool arms around her and that was enough to make her close her eyes again and start retreating back into the dark where Eric awaited her. It was a good dream. They were standing hand in hand near Bill Compton's house, but there was no house there. It wasn't in what Eric was saying but instead how happy she felt to be near him. It was odd.

'Sookie!" a woman's voice hissed and there was a poking at her arm again. The telepath's foggy brain kicked in. She and Eric were resting and they weren't alone. Sookie was suddenly very awake and naked and standing across the room behind Tamsin who straightened and turned, saying, "Very good, Princess!"

"What are you doing here?" Sookie challenged.

"I am here to retrieve you. It's nearly noon and there is much to be done. Now, put your claws away. I'm not going to hurt your mate, and let's get you something to eat." Now it was Sookie's turn to straighten up. She was hunched forward, as if ready to spring. She looked at her hands and could see sharpened claws tipping each finger. Her jaw was tight and she had a sinking feeling that if she were to look in the mirror, it would be Neave's face she saw and not her own, softly rounded one.

Tamsin laughed lightly, "Why are you so upset? You look magnificent!"

"I'm not sure your idea of magnificent and mine are the same," Sookie said softly. She took the soft robe Tamsin held out to her and slipped it over her head. The minute she straightened she felt cool liquid run down her leg, a souvenir from last night. "I could use a shower and a bathroom first."

Tamsin was examining the bed, or more specifically the ivy that twined up the bedposts and through the framework that supported the canopy. "You slept well?" she asked, then turned that speculative look on the telepath, the one that made Sookie want to cover herself.

"Sure," Sookie responded, "The bathroom?" Tamsin smirked, took a step back and gestured toward the hallway. As they closed the door, Sookie glanced around. "I'm not comfortable leaving here without a guard on Eric's door." In spite of the pressure on her bladder, Sookie could not step away, knowing there was no one between her resting husband and strangers.

"Of course," and Tamsin held up her hand, her palm facing the door. There was a shimmer and then a more permanent looking barrier. It almost looked like a wall of water. "That ward will keep all but the two of us outside."

"And I trust you?" Sookie challenged.

Tamsin laughed. There was a Fae walking toward them, "Test it with Galen," she offered. The Fae obligingly reached for the doorknob and a sharp crackle caused him to pull his hand back. "And I will be by your side until you decide I am not your enemy," Tamsin promised.

Together, they walked back down the corridor, entering another sleeping chamber. This one had a great column of sunlight, but what Sookie really noticed was the door leading to a bathroom. She shuffled through and took care of her 'human needs.' "Is this your room?" Sookie called out, both out of curiosity and a desire to make sure Tamsin hadn't left the room.

"No, Princess, this is the bedroom set aside for you. We don't have vampire accommodations here. You understand," and Tamsin was laughing.

"So, what is that room we are sleeping in?" Sookie asked.

"It's a store room," Tamsin replied. "We use it for linens and other supplies, things we need at this end of the complex. You wouldn't know it now, though, would you? It was the right size and had no windows." Sookie walked out to find Tamsin sitting on a chair made of artfully twisted wood and covered in soft cushions. The trainer rose, "Come, there is food waiting."

"Look, I'm a mess," Sookie bit her lip. "Why don't I take a quick shower and get some clothes on first?" Sookie's stomach chose that moment to growl and Tamsin smiled, her eyes tilting at the corner making her appear more feline.

Tamsin hesitated just a moment more. ' _What's this all about?_ ' Sookie wondered, but then the Fae nodded. "There is a shower there," and she waved back toward the bathroom. "I will set out a fresh robe and summon you a roll or some fruit."

"What's the hurry?" Sookie knew there was something, and Tamsin didn't disappoint.

"Your uncle, Dermot is waiting for you." Tamsin's actions made more sense now. Sookie figured that since Dermot was the ruler it was like your boss telling you they wanted to see you and no one kept the boss waiting.

"I'll hurry, okay? Dermot and I used to enjoy eating breakfast together. Why don't you ask if that would be okay?" Tamsin nodded and then closed her eyes. Sookie figured the Fae was communicating telepathically. Mr. Cataliades had told Sookie that like all demon attributes, her ability to communicate telepathically was far superior to any other species. In order for Fae to 'hear' each other they had to be actively listening, but Tamsin didn't look like she was having any problems.

Tamsin opened her eyes and asked, "Pancakes?"

Sookie laughed. Dermot had always loved pancakes. "Sure, that would be great." Sookie headed toward the bathroom again, but before getting under the water thought to ask, "So, what are the plans for me this afternoon?"

"I am happy to talk while you are in the shower," Tamsin replied, letting Sookie know she understood the real reason Sookie wanted to talk. "You will meet with Dermot. Your Grandfather has asked me to teach you how to minimize the effects of your bonding. He told me you will have need of that skill. It is not difficult, much easier than shielding your scent because the elements you need are in plain sight. Sunset is at eight o'clock but the ceremony doesn't start until eleven. You will have until almost six tomorrow morning to return here to your chamber, so at some point today you will want to nap. We won't start preparing you until after you and your mate…"

"His name is Eric," Sookie called from the shower.

"We will wait until you are both awake," Tamsin resumed.

Sookie walked out from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. "Can you tell me about the ceremony? What is going to happen?"

"Dermot will be able to provide you with the details," Tamsin side-stepped and took Sookie's hand in hers. She brought her face close to Sookie's and then hugged the telepath. It was hard for Sookie not to relax, the proximity to the Fae woman giving her that wonderful sense of well-being. "There," Tamsin said, and stepping back, held out a fresh robe. "Now, we should go."

"Whoa!" Sookie pulled back, "I'm not running around this place in a slip and a smile. I want to get dressed first," and to emphasize her point, Sookie crossed her arms across her chest.

Sookie almost missed the look of annoyance that flitted across the Fae's face, and it was gone when Tamsin said, "Oh, of course you should be comfortable."

Sookie glanced around the room and when she realized there were no clothes for her, exclaimed, "Cheese and rice!" The telepath closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and summoned her clothes. When she opened her eyes, a pile of her clothes lay in the middle of the bed. Sookie sorted her things out only to find that she had forgotten her bra.

As Sookie closed her eyes to summon again, Tamsin scolded. "You forgot to shield your scent, Sookie. You are very fluid in how you summon. That it good, but you must get in the habit of shielding first." Tamsin waved her hand and Sookie's clothes disappeared, "Try again."

Sookie bit back the sharp thing she wanted to say and instead found her shield, pulled it around her and then brought the clothes back. It felt easier than yesterday and the telepath didn't feel as drained as she had before. It didn't take long for Sookie to get dressed and soon she was following Tamsin through the corridors. The sun shone down in great pockets of gold, lighting up rooms and placing pools of light at intersections of hallways. Tamsin led her to a smaller room that was furnished simply with several tables and comfortable, graceful chairs. It reminded Sookie of a picture she had seen of a dining room at a bed and breakfast. Dermot was waiting for her at one of the small tables and he rose as they entered.

"Niece!" he greeted her and wrapped her up in that Fae way. Dermot turned his head toward her and Sookie had the impression he was sniffing at her. She froze a little, feeling surprised.

"What the hell, Dermot?" and Sookie shoved against him.

Dermot appeared to be confused, and Sookie almost apologized, but there was something about the way he was looking at her. He offered her a chair, and gave her that same lost soul look he'd had when they were roommates, but there was a voice in the back of Sookie's head that was yelling that she should exercise caution. "Please niece," he said in his mild voice, "I hope you like our pancakes." As they sat, Dermot took her hand in his. He asked how she'd slept and he asked what she thought of the hunt. He asked about her visit with Sandy and Sookie told him about the woman at the Scotts Bluff Airport.

The pancakes arrived. They looked just like hers on the plate, but she stopped eating after a few bites. They tasted off. She looked up to find Dermot watching her.

"What?" she challenged, "What is it?"

Dermot sighed, "Nothing, niece. Nothing at all." He looked disappointed, but then his face brightened, "I understand you have questions about tonight's ceremony."

Sookie could tell there was something else, but she decided to take advantage of having someone being willing to explain what would happen. When Dermot told her she would be wearing flowers in her hair, Sookie laughed, "Finally! I was beginning to think I was just another business transaction for you all! I figured what with a Fae wedding, there had to be butterflies and unicorns in there somewhere!"

Dermot laughed too, his eyes flashing and his mouth tipping up, the mirror image of Sookie's brother, Jason. "There is a reason they call them fairytale weddings, niece," Dermot agreed.

"Jason is never going to have a place here, is he?" Sookie asked.

"No, Sookie," Dermot stilled, "Neither he nor his children. The spark has missed him. It is possible it will reassert itself in a future generation, but his path will not lead him here."

"Well, he is in Bon Temps, and I intend to have his whole family over to the house. Hope you're not telling me you won't be coming if he's around. I thought you two got along."

"I have no problem seeing your brother," and Dermot looked like her roommate again, the uncle who sat across the table, his eyes open and friendly. "If there is a reason for me to visit, I would welcome the chance. Of course, I do have other duties now. Depending on how things turn out, I may be too busy for some time."

"Why do I get the feeling you won't be around much?" and Sookie sighed. "I got used to having you around, and then I got used to having lost you. Now that you're back, in the country, so to speak, I kind of like the idea of seeing you again."

"Your vampire would not be happy to have me living under your roof again," Dermot arched his eyebrow and winked, reminding Sookie he had offered to share her bed on more than one occasion.

"Well, I was just thinking about a visit!" Sookie scowled, "Not room mate privileges!" Sookie leaned across the table, impulsively taking her uncle's hand in her own, "You know you are always welcome!"

Dermot breathed in deeply again, then looked at her plate. "You didn't like them?"

"Guess I'm not hungry," she responded, trying to be polite, but her stomach growled, exposing her lie.

"Perhaps something else," Dermot smiled gently. Sookie was presented with juices and fruits, soft scrambled eggs and buttered toast. Everything looked wonderful, but all carried the same funny aftertaste.

' _Guess those stories about eating the food of the fairies are just that_ ,' Sookie thought. ' _If I had to live here, I'd starve_!'

Tamsin returned and the two of them left for lessons. They weren't gone long when Niall joined his son. "Are you satisfied?" the Prince asked. He looked at the food on the table, wrinkled his nose and dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"It was hard to tell," Dermot shrugged. "She had showered and her clothes carried her former scent."

"You are reaching," Niall did not look unsympathetic. "If she were, you would already sense it, the shift. She is close kin and we are both attuned to her." Niall sighed, "There is still tonight. She will practice skills now. It will bring her magic close to the surface. Once Northman rises they will both be prepared. All the runes will be in place and they are hanging extra charms."

"He is stronger. She could be injured," and Dermot looked away.

"They are bonded," Niall reminded his son. "Northman can feel her every emotion. He wears her like a second skin. He cares for her deeply. She is in no danger."

XXxxx

"You are sure that's all there is to it?" Sookie asked one last time.

"Don't you feel it?" Tamsin challenged her. Sookie had to admit, the spell she had practiced had lessened what she had come to think of as a rubber band around her heart. As silly as it sounded, she had become used to only feeling totally at rest when she was glued up next to Eric. Now, with the pressure gone, she realized just how tight their bond had become.

"Do you think Eric was feeling the same thing?" It slipped out of her mouth before she really considered it and Sookie quickly added, "I don't expect you to answer that!" Without waiting for Tamsin to say anything more, Sookie opened the door and slipped into the chamber where her Viking was resting. She was slightly sweaty but Sookie figured she and Eric would be bathed again in just a few short hours. For now, she wanted to stretch around him. She wanted to luxuriate in the feeling of him slowly coming to life and the jolt she always felt when he first opened his eyes, her face the first thing he looked for. It didn't take long.

Even as dark as it was, Sookie could see his head turn, the slight glow growing as he returned to her. His lips lifted and his hand brushed along her cheek. "Lover!" he sighed. His lips quickly followed and he rolled over, his hands moving across her skin. "You have been in the sun," he purred and ran his nose up the column of her neck. He kissed that place just below her ear as his clever fingers stroked and parted her, making her breath quicken. Eric's erection lay heavy against her thigh and Sookie ran her own fingers over the hard planes of his chest, scratching his nipples until they hardened to the size of pencil erasers.

Eric was licking her now, preparing her for his bite. Sookie arched toward him, anticipating the act of feeding him every bit as much as she anticipated his cock sliding within her. He was inhaling her scent in great gulps, his exhale cool, tickling her damp skin, and then his fangs slid into her and she moved in his arms, trying to draw closer. He gripped her, holding her still. Sookie knew he worried about ripping or damaging her. His fangs were sharp and capable of cutting laterally, but there was something so sensual in the act of feeding Eric that she felt her lady parts clenching each time he swallowed.

After only a few draws, Eric lifted his head. He sat back and pricked his finger on his fang, rubbing his blood into her neck to heal the punctures he had made. His cock rose proudly from its nest of curls and Sookie drifted her fingernails up its length. His eyes watched her, "Good evening, wife," he said mildly, but Sookie wasn't fooled. He was coiled tightly and so she sat up as well. She lifted one hand to his cheek while stroking him with the other. Without a word, she smiled and leaned forward, allowing her hair to fall across his hips as she took him in her mouth. "Lover!" he hissed, then pulled her head up

"What?" Sookie breathed, but Eric answered with his own smile. He turned her around and then moved backwards so that she could lie down flat on the bed. He rose over her, his lips traveling from shoulder to belly until he was suspended over her, his knees framing her head, his hands parting her thighs so his mouth could follow. Arching her neck, Sookie opened her mouth to take him within her. As his talented tongue plundered, she moaned, moving her hands to grasp the backs of his thighs, using the long, strong muscles of his legs to allow her to pull herself up so she could take him deeper. His fingers joined his tongue and Sookie felt her walls trembling. She ran her teeth over his head the way he liked and then, breathing through her nose, took him into her throat. It wasn't something she did often, but she felt like she was on fire. She was Sookie, but she was also someone else, someone primal and free. She moaned again and from somewhere far away, she could hear Eric cry out. She came to herself with him in her, moving quickly, chanting her name over and over. She felt him come, every pulse of cool essence coating her walls, every twitch of his balls against her. He was so deep and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him close.

XXXxx

Eric wasn't certain how long they lay there, winded, sated. Her skin had that sweet smell and his fingers felt the sheen of her sweat on her chest. There was something in the taste of her, the scent of her skin that was compelling. He supposed it was caused by whatever she was eating.

There was a sound at the door. "Lover?" he nudged her. His Sookie had closed her eyes as soon as he had pulled her against him and her breathing had evened out, letting him know she had slipped into sleep. "It is time for you to come back to me, Älskade. Our evening begins."

Sookie made a soft sound and he rolled her head so that he could see her face. Her eyes opened and he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Come, Lover. Your Grandfather is anxious. He would have us joined before his people," and Eric rolled to the side of the bed. He leaned down and retrieved the pants he had worn last night for the hunt. Sookie was sitting up, holding the sheet against her breasts and blinking owlishly. Her hair was ratted up on one side of her head. She looked fucked out and he couldn't help feeling satisfied. When she flopped back down he leaned over and tickled her until she begged him to stop.

Eric noticed the light switch and flipped it up, bathing the room in a harsh, bright light. Sookie threw her arm across her eyes and groaned. As he pulled his boots on, she reached for a robe she must have acquired during the day. It was made of some silky material and whispered across her skin. It was the perfect shade of blue and Eric found his fingers itching to caress her through it. Sookie must have recognized it because she batted at him as he stepped forward to open to the door.

Tamsin was standing immediately in front of him. "We are ready," he said mildly, then held out his hand for his wife. He could hear Sookie step forward to place her hand within his and he closed his fingers, squeezing briefly. He drew his wife into the hall with him. Her hair was still a mess so he released her hand and made an effort to pull her hair down. As soon as he started he could see her recognition. She raised her own hands to her head, her eyes widening and her face flushing. He could feel her coiling, her fight or flight instinct leaning toward 'run away.' "You are beautiful to me," he said directly to her, holding her eyes and willing her to stand straighter. He felt her calm and then her chin lifted. She was messy, but she was still his Queen.

Tamsin bowed to Sookie, "Princess, the day of blessings has arrived. We are here to prepare you." Aife stood behind the Fae and there were other women Eric didn't recognize. Niall and Finn stood nearby and Eric realized they were there as his escorts. Eric nodded and then he looked down at Sookie once more, "I will see you soon, Lover." He ran his fingers along her jawline, tracing her lower lip with his thumb. Her eyes shone as she smiled that smile that was just theirs. They were both grinning as Eric turned to follow his appointed groomsmen.

XXxxx

The chamber was hewn from the rock. There was soft lighting above and bright lights that lit the water from below. The water in the pool was either heated and piped in from another source or the result of a natural hot spring. Eric couldn't tell. He was sitting loosely on an ornate stool studying the chess board. He was playing against Niall. The Prince had already played Finn while Fae had milled around Eric, scraping every hair from his body in preparation for tonight. The game had been swift and brutal, the Prince willing to take great risks which had paid off. The Fairy's penchant for taking chances made for unpredictable play.

Others would join them shortly, mystics and adepts who would paint symbols and runes on the Viking's now-smooth body. He was certain that they would use some natural dye that would take days to wear away. It was what would have happened in his own human days and he was coming to appreciate that many of the customs his people had followed seemed to have come to them from the Fae.

"So, I am to play the role of the Hunter tonight?" Eric asked mildly.

"The Lord of the Forest, yes," Niall's tone indicated he was only half-engaged in the conversation.

Eric remembered the role-playing that was Beltane and struggled to keep his expression neutral, "You have informed Sookie of this?" Eric didn't think his wife would be comfortable with public mating. To be chosen as the year's Lord and Lady was considered a great honor. It was a rite meant to ensure the fertility of the coming year and the couple chosen was expected to fuck on a special table surrounded by fires, witnessed by the entire village. It was a spectacle designed to inspire others to follow suit.

Niall frowned, lifting his head from his study of the board, "I will not expect the consummation to be witnessed. I respect my Granddaughter's sensibilities, for all they are too human. You, on the other hand, understand the meaning and importance of this. Beltane is our high holy day. As our Lord of Forest, you will be expected to uphold our shared traditions."

"And which traditions would those be?" Eric felt he was on slippery ground in this. To assume that their traditions were identical would be dangerous. He was already tied to Niall more closely than was comfortable or advisable.

"You don't trust me," Niall spoke aloud what the vampire had been thinking and Eric was reminded of the look that had passed between Finn and the demon attorney.

Eric turned to Finn, "Are you telepathic?" he asked.

It was Niall who answered, "No, Finn's gift is something else. I give you credit, North Man, you have managed to stay on the right side of me for centuries. Now, you will become an official part of my family, though not linked through blood," and the Prince smiled through sharp teeth, "yet. I can understand how you would feel hesitant to give me your trust, so let me help by giving you the gift of my trust." The Prince glanced at the door to the chamber and Eric felt the surge of power crackle through the air. Eric was sure the Fairy had bound the door. "Finn's gift is sight. He sees what will come."

"Sookie has that gift as well," Eric found himself puzzled. It seemed so improbable.

"It is a common gift for those of my house," Niall sat back, giving Eric his full attention. "It is something we have not used often. Playing the strands of the future is a beguiling thing and one can become lost in it. But recently," and the Prince glanced at Finn, "there have been signs that tell us it is time to risk taking a more active role in our fate and trying to keep our affairs from the worst perils."

Eric's eyes flicked to the Nebraska King and then back, "You are telling me he is one of yours?"

"I don't know," Niall answered and Eric felt certain it was a fully honest answer. "But he is destined to take his place beyond the hierarchy of Kings and Queens." Niall's eyes remained on Finn as he said, "A time of unrest is coming. There will be struggles that will threaten the peace in this country. The Pythoness knows, but chooses to do nothing." Niall's eyes returned to Eric, "She is bitter and tired of carrying her burden. She would seek her true death, leaving your people without the discipline that comes with her guidance."

"Why do you care?" Eric asked. "If vampires were to return to their former ways, recklessly killing each other for territory and jealousy, wouldn't the Fae stand to benefit?"

"Yes," Niall chuckled, "you would think so. But things have changed. If vampires are allowed to be seen as vicious creatures that need to be imprisoned or eliminated, the persecution that would follow would soon envelop other Supernaturals as well. Weres and shifters would be next and with each removal of magic from this realm, the Fae would be weakened. At some point, someone will tell about us and we will find ourselves in the crosshairs of whatever zealot feels the need to cleanse the world of our contagion. It will be as it was before in the early days of the Christian God, but now, instead of the righteous hunting us with pitchforks and torches they will use satellite imagery and DNA scans."

"So why not ask the Pythoness to name Finn her successor? He would walk in her shadow but from what you say, it would only be a brief time. She would find her rest and he would be where you wish him."

"And you think that would be accepted?" Niall sneered. "He has sat here among you too long. He would be challenged at every turn. No, Finn's rise will come with a new order."

"Do you hear yourself, old friend?" Eric shook his head. "You talk like every maniac clawing for power from the dawn of time. 'Your day of reckoning is at hand! Follow me and I will save you!' What will be the price you demand for saving this time? Subjugation? Bowing to the Fae?"

"Survival!" Niall hissed. "Think, Northman! If one goes, we all go. I have no grand desire to rule the world. I only wish for a place in it for me and my people!"

"What's to keep me from letting the Pythoness know about Finn?" As soon as Eric said it, he knew the answer.

"Aye," Finn nodded, "Himself will tell the Pythoness about the Princess. The old crone won't care who it is she grabs, and someone who is immortal but not a vampire would be preferred. Sookie is neither fish nor fowl. She is supernatural but not truly one of any single species. It would be easy to position her as the neutral choice."

Eric hissed at the Prince, "You would do that? She would be taken from me and you know that can't happen."

"It is likely you would be separated, yes, but my Granddaughter now knows how to suppress the effects of the bond between you. I had her taught that skill this afternoon and Tamsin informs me she was a star pupil. Your life tie remains in place. Who knows? The Pythoness may require that you be brought to live under her rule as a safeguard for my Granddaughter's life," and the Prince's smile was cruel. "I don't think that would suit you, Viking, living wrapped up and locked away."

"How could you think it would suit Sookie, either?" Eric asked.

"I don't," the Prince confirmed, "So do the right thing and allow this to play out as it should. I promise you, I have no intention of toppling governments or rallying armies to some banner. I merely wish our voice to carry weight and our rights and protections to be preserved." The Prince moved a piece on the board that remained between them, "After all, isn't that the reason you launched yourself and my Granddaughter into the public eye, to preserve your protections and safety? What I propose is no different, just on a larger scale."

Eric forced himself to focus on the board between them, "You intend to make the presence of the Fae public, then?"

"Not exactly," Niall leaned back, "Oh, but look at the time. You are a credit to your race, Northman. Do we have an accord?"

"I will say nothing of Finn," Eric nodded.

"I would not have chosen you as my good son," the Prince stood up, "I would not have thought it possible for a vampire to put another who was not its Maker first. You have proven me wrong. You do my Granddaughter credit. I have trusted you in lesser things. I believe I can trust you in more." Niall waved his hand and the pressure that had protected their conversation evaporated. The Prince bowed slightly, "I will look forward to seeing you in a few hours." As he walked through the door, others entered carrying paints and pots.

Eric stood, his arms out-stretched while symbols were painted on the clean planes of his body. Some he recognized, but many he didn't. Finn stepped forward, helping in robing. "You agree with this?" Eric asked him.

"It is a future that will allow great things," Finn nodded. Eric wondered what it was that wasn't being said.

XXXxxx

This first ceremony would be the joining of King to Princess. Eric stood on the shores of the lake. Around him the Fae stood with torches in hand. Sandy Seacrest and Thalia stood beside him. Finn was there too, but standing at some little distance. It wasn't that Eric trusted the Nebraska vampire less than before; instead it was that there was simply too much that was unknown. Eric could smell the food and drink that awaited them. Their handfasting would be followed by a banquet.

The night was clear and the moon was just rising. There was no sound other than the soft lapping of water on the shore. Somewhere a fish jumped. Eric stood tall. He had been dressed in soft pants and tall boots. A warm shirt that was richly embroidered in a style from another time hid the markings that had been painted on him. A long, rich coat that was almost a cape swayed around him in the slight breeze. The crown of his combined kingdoms rested lightly on his brow.

They seemed to have been waiting for some time when he felt her. From across the water there came the sound of a harp. It was a simple string of notes and the sound of it echoed. Eric turned to see a fairy step forward with a harp balanced against her hip and she answered the notes. Two more times the refrain was played, a question from the water and an answer from the shore. Although there was no change in the temperature, a mist appeared on the water's surface. It gathered and thickened. Eric remained facing the waters and soon was rewarded by the glow of torches that he knew signaled the approach of the prow that carried Sookie to him.

The Fae on the shore began singing. Eric smiled. If there was one thing you could count on, it was the Fae knowing how to make the most of a moment. They all seemed to be musical and the sound of their voices rose and fell, weaving melody and harmony. Eric wondered if he should ask Niall how this particular gift had managed to skip his wife. He had heard Sookie sing and only the most generous person could call it pleasing.

The flat-bottomed boat slid to a stop on the sandy bottom and Eric stepped onto it, walking forward until he stood before her. She was dressed in another of those filmy fairy dresses, long, pointed sleeves and trailing skirts. She wore the necklace and crown that she had worn to their pledging. Eric frowned. The jewels still glowed, but they seemed different.

In the next moment, Sookie smiled at him and everything else stilled as he was captured by her. It didn't matter how many times he stood before her or how many years passed. He would see in her smile that first time she met him at Fangtasia, that night he picked glass from her body in Dallas, the evening she lay beneath him on the hood of his car, the time in her home he braided her hair and she welcomed his calling her his wife, the moment she opened her eyes at Sanctum and claimed him as her own. "Mine!" he said, the answer to every wish he had, and he lifted his hand to touch her face.

"Yours," she replied, and his Sookie lifted her hand to rest inside his own. Eric led her toward shore and then lifted her up, lightly flying them both to land. Although they still sang, Eric could feel the approval from the Fae around them. They appreciated any display of magic and flying was something unique.

The pathway through the woods was marked with torches. It was too early in the year for fireflies, and yet the trees seemed to be full of soft, glowing lights. The party arrived in a clearing that was surrounded with tables and chairs. Candles burned and everywhere was the dull glow of gold. The forks and knives were gold. The plates were gold. The cloths that covered the tables and drifted from tree limbs were gold. Eric and Sookie walked forward until they stood in the center of the circle made by the banqueting tables, to the place where Niall and Dermot awaited them. Finn continued to walk across the clearing, then returned with the fairy sword he had carried at the pledging. Thalia stepped to Eric's side. He turned to see she held his broadsword upright before her.

At Niall's glance, the song that had drifted soft as a whisper fell silent. "It has been many ages since a member of my house was joined in a formal alliance. We are pleased that our Granddaughter, a Princess of our people, will be joined to Eric, the North Man, in this way." Eric fought to keep his face neutral. It was just like the Prince to throw in a reminder of what he viewed as their unequal status.

The Prince turned to Sookie, "My daughter, do you consent to this?"

Sookie tilted her chin up, "Yes," she answered, her voice strong and sure.

The Prince turned to Eric, "Do you, Northman, swear to honor this alliance with my house? Do you swear to keep the peace between us and fulfill the covenants of our treaty? Will you respect and defend the daughter who stands as a living bond between us?"

"I will honor my word and I will cherish the gift your Granddaughter has given me by consenting to be mine," Eric bowed briefly.

Niall nodded, and Eric turned to Thalia, holding his hands out. The smaller vampire laid his blade across his hands and then Eric turned to Sookie. The approved form was to lay the sword across her hands, but instead he fell to one knee and lifted it to her. "Accept my sword, Princess, and the protection of my body with it. There is neither line nor life between us. We are one."

There were murmurs of approval as Sookie smiled and lifted his blade. She handed the great sword to Dermot and then took the fairy blade from Finn's hand. Turning back to Eric, she lay that blade across his palms. "You are of my house," she said the traditional words carefully.

Eric stood up and lifted the sword so he could kiss the blade. "I swear this will hold a place of honor in our home. It will be an heirloom of our line," and then Eric handed the blade back to her. Niall stepped behind Sookie and unclipped her heavy necklace.

"Eric the North Man, I give you this necklace which carries the blessings of the first Fae. It has been an heirloom of our house and those who wear it are given the gift of good fortune. I charge you to pass this to the one who will bring the next leaf to our tree."

Eric bowed and accepting the necklace, handed it to Sandy Seacrest for safe-keeping. A gold scarf was brought forward and the sword taken from Sookie's hands. Niall held up a jeweled dagger. It resembled the dagger Eric had used in Rhodes to bond with Sookie the first time. His wife held out her arm and Eric held out his own. Niall's movements were swift and their arms were brought together so the blood met between them. Then their wrists were tied with a knot of power. Niall rested his hand on the knot and chanted words in the Fae tongue. Eric could feel Sookie's blood jumping within him. It wasn't uncomfortable but was enough to remind him how much his wife was now a part of him.

Niall opened his arms and pulled Sookie close to him. He kissed her forehead in benediction. Then he turned to Eric and opened his arms. In all the ages Eric had known Niall, the Fae Prince had never willingly touched him. Eric leaned down a little and Niall wrapped his arms around the Viking's shoulders. "Blood of my blood," the Fae said.

"Should I call you Papa?" Eric whispered in Niall's ear and as he straightened said in a louder voice, "I am honored." Niall's lips stretched in his best political smile and he raised the bound hands of the couple. There was a cheer and music started while those assembled moved toward the waiting tables.

Thalia untied their hands, her actions quick and purposeful. It took longer than it had taken to weave the knot. Beside them, Dermot said, "A good omen. It should be harder to separate you than to bring you together."

"When does the rest happen?" Sookie asked him. She was nibbling her lower lip and Eric could feel her nervousness.

"Later, when the moon is directly overhead," he told her. He led her to the head table where Dermot and Niall were already seated. Thalia was seated at the table just to their right and Eric nudged Sookie so she could watch those Fae nearest the small vampire shifting their chairs away, making Thalia laugh. Blood was placed in front of Eric while another Fae set cheeses and fine bread in front of Sookie. When the telepath didn't eat, Eric asked, "Aren't you hungry?"

"Everything here tastes odd," she shrugged. She glanced at the mead in front of her and grinned, "Though I guess you'd like to taste that."

"I have made arrangements for your travel back to Louisiana in two days," Niall interrupted.

"I have already booked a charter flight for tomorrow," Eric frowned. "While we appreciate your hospitality, we have obligations. There are meetings that are awaiting our return."

"It is Beltane and you have been chosen," Niall scowled. "You would expect my Granddaughter to travel tomorrow? You would not allow her a day to rest?"

"Your Granddaughter is sitting right here and I'm fine leaving tomorrow," Sookie snapped. "If I have a problem I'll be happy to speak up, thank you very much!"

"Perhaps it has been too long and you have forgotten your obligation to our Gods," Niall continued as if Sookie hadn't spoken.

Eric flinched. It was a low blow and the Prince knew it. To be chosen as Lord and Lady meant they were expected to sleep late the next day and then remain quiet and out of sight until the following night. It was a time of reflection and thanks for the return of the sun. "I honor my Gods still. A day of rest is acceptable," Eric heard himself say.

"What the hell, Eric?" Sookie said out loud, and then caught herself. She took a deep breath before saying, "I'm sorry. You surprised me, is all. I know you'll explain it to me later." Eric nodded to his wife, acknowledging her attempt to save face. In the past she wouldn't have hesitated to lose her temper, accusing him of all sorts of ill intent regardless of the many ears surrounding them. Sookie had changed. She was still fiery and quick to speak, but she was now his ally. Eric locked eyes with the Prince wondering if Niall understood that in any contest, his Granddaughter would side with her husband. Instead he saw the smug look of satisfaction on the old Fae's face and found he was annoyed again.

Tamsin spoke up from her seat next to Finn, "I can arrange to be in Bon Temps the third week of every month. That would allow us time to focus on your training."

"I would like my Granddaughter to receive training with a sword as well," Niall added. "It is part of her heritage. She should develop some proficiency."

Thalia replied, "The Mistress has demonstrated a natural talent, and a quickness that is unexpected. If she is able to combine that with her Fae skills, she will make a worthy adversary."

"Thanks, Thalia!" Sookie smiled brightly, shooting Niall her 'I told you so' face. When she turned to Eric, so pleased with herself, he smiled back, but he couldn't stop thinking of the conversation he had earlier with the Fae Prince. Niall's request that Sookie learn defensive skills suggested that Niall was convinced the troubles in their future would require more than harsh words and legal battles.

"I will see to it," Eric nodded. Sookie stilled beside him, sensing his uneasiness so he grinned to lighten his mood. "There is something about the idea of you handling sharp weapons that gives me ideas," he purred and was rewarded with her quick blush. He turned back to Niall, "I also understand you are sending Sookie livestock."

"A horse," the Prince confirmed. "Yes, I will arrange for it to be delivered. The Fae have an affinity for horses."

"So I have been informed," Eric said dryly, nodding his head. A horse on the premises would require someone to be there every day. It was a commitment and a certain draw for his wife to visit more than once a month. "I am making arrangements for the extra housing we agreed upon. I will ask that the builders add a barn to house the animal." Sookie was eyeing him again so he reached over to press her knee under the table. There would be plenty of time to dissect this when they were not on display.

While they spoke servants continued placing various dishes before his wife. An artfully crafted bouquet of candied violets and roses made by dipping the blooms in sugar syrup was presented. Sookie was impressed and when she tried one, he could feel her pleasure. The Prince noticed it too and soon there was a parade of enticing sweets. Eric noticed Dermot offering her something that looked like baklava. Eric had seen it in the Middle East. He heard Dermot describing how their chefs alternated rosewater and orange flower water to paint the layers of pastry. Sookie had never shown much of a sweet tooth and Eric suspected there was some type of spell or push just under the sugary disguises. He could feel her relaxing and he was thinking about how to warn her when bells sounded.

"Oh!" Sookie laughed, "We're supposed to kiss!" and she turned her flushed face to his. Her joy was infectious and he found himself smiling. She sipped from her goblet and rewarded him with the flavor of mead on her tongue. There was something in the honey wine that exploded across his tongue and he felt his cock twitch. He suspected the wine had been laced with Fae blood or something that had similar properties. He looked up to see Niall watching him, his eyes hooded.

"I expect you have a grove here," Eric said, anxious for an acceptable excuse for both he and Sookie to escape the table and the traps that seemed to appear with every smile.

Dermot answered, "We do. Would you like to visit it?"

Eric looked at the moon. It was almost time, "Yes, before the ceremony begins. I would ask my Gods' blessing." He looked at Sookie, "Would you come with me, wife?" He could feel her question, but she just nodded her head. Dermot led them away from the banquet and the lights to a clearing in the woods. There was a beaten path that led around a single oak. Trailing cloth and bits of glass and shell hung from the oak's branches. Eric wished he had brought an offering. Beside him, Sookie stilled and then walked forward, her hand extended. She set her hand against the great truck and Eric could see a glow forming under her palm. She sighed and closed her eyes, a slight smile playing over her face. Eric had never seen her look so Fae.

"Ask for her blessing," Eric said. Sookie turned around and he could see her confusion. He realized she was acting on instinct. "Please, Lover. Do as I say." His wife nodded and placed her hand against the tree again, her head bowed and her eyes closed. Whatever she asked, the light that had been under her hand seemed to grow, glowing up the rough bark and shimmering among the leaves. Eric didn't know what it meant, but he hoped that his Gods had heard him and this was an auspicious sign.

The woods behind them had grown quiet and Eric could see the moon almost overhead. "Come, Sookie. It is time." He didn't need a guide. He could smell the fires. Taking her by the hand, he led his wide-eyed wife to the clearing. There were five bonfires here and the Fae danced around them. From time to time, someone would leap through the flames, landing on the other side to the cheers of his fellows. When Eric led her to the center of the clearing, the Fae stopped their revelry to crowd around them. Dermot and Niall approached, their garments white and shining like stars. Niall raised his arms and the whole host turned their faces to the sky. Eric watched as tendrils of moonlight reached down from the night sky, gathering to bath each Fae in silvery light. Sookie turned her face skywards as well and it was as though she was collecting the starlight. Her dress glowed and her crown winked and pulsed. Tamsin approached and removed the crown from Sookie's head. She slipped the dress from over his wife's shoulders. He thought Sookie would protest, but she didn't. A crown of flowers was placed on her head and her hair was fanned over her bare arms. She was left in the thinnest of slips and Eric could see that Sookie's body had been covered with symbols and runes.

Finn stepped behind him and stripped him down to his trousers and boots. The symbols on his chest and arms glowed in the light. Niall was offering a goblet of mead to Sookie and she drank willingly, her eyes soft and glazed. Finn held out a crown of ivy and Eric took it, setting it on his head. Someone was beating a drum and Sookie swayed just a little.

Dermot stepped forward and said, "It is to the east, Viking. Look for the lights. When dawn approaches the doors of the hold will be open and there will be guides waiting to show you the way." Eric nodded his thanks, and picking up his wife, launched into the air.

XXxxx

Niall stood over the bed staring down at his Granddaughter and Northman. He chuckled, remembering Northman's offer to call him 'Papa.' Being related to the vampire might not be such a bad thing.

The guards had come to where the Prince had been waiting immediately after leading the vampire back to his chamber. Niall had not been worried that the vampire would miss the cut-off. Vampires could always sense the turn of the day. Of course, there was the possibility that the inducements provided would have distracted Northman enough that he would have had to bury himself in the ground. Niall suppressed a chuckle, thinking of the man stretched out before him wriggling into the earth like a worm.

They had not showered before collapsing on the bed, and Niall could smell dirt and damp and the mixed smells of sex. Sookie had dirt smears on her face but he couldn't see blood or bite marks anywhere on her body. It was another reason to like the vampire.

The guards reported that Northman had landed from the sky with Sookie in his arms. His Granddaughter was sleeping soundly and both were skyclad. Niall leaned over the still forms, sniffing delicately. It would be a full day before any conclusions could be reached, but sometimes the signs were there right away.

Niall took his time, careful in his movements. There was no chance the vampire would wake but his Granddaughter was another matter. Tamsin had told him of Sookie's reaction earlier. His Granddaughter and managed to transport herself across the room, not an easy skill. Sookie's drive to defend the vampire was strong. It would probably be many months before she could master the ability, but when motivated, she had proven she had the gift. He thought of how his Granddaughter had behaved tonight, ignoring opportunities to open Northman to criticism, forming a united front. It would seem she had the skill to be a Queen as well.

After a few minutes, Niall shook his head and transported himself to the small room where he knew Dermot was waiting. "It is not certain, but I do not believe it was successful. There is something missing," Niall sat heavily into the chair, "Some catalyst. Every ingredient was in place, every nuance observed, but it needed…"

"A spark," Dermot said gloomily.

"A spark," Niall agreed. "So, we plan for the next opportunity. I will summon the brownie. She can take Northman's teeth before they leave. That will give the facility enough time to isolate his DNA and prepare it for cloning."

Dermot nodded, "I wish there was another way."

"But there isn't," Niall snapped. "Now all the signs point clearly to the next step. We must allow it to unfold."

"I will have Finn invite Thalia here," Dermot sighed.

"She will be wondering why I asked her to attend. Now she will find out."

Dermot picked at the arm of his chair, "We can show her and ask her help. But if she refuses?"

"We have the Britlingen kill her," Niall said quickly, "We have been over this."

"Yes, Father," Dermot sighed. "To kill Thalia would satisfy the test. You could send Aife back without paying a penalty."

"On the other hand, if the vampire agrees, the penalty I pay the Britlingen will be well worth the ends, don't you agree?"

Dermot stared into the contents of his cup. He had such high hopes, but as the evening progressed, he could tell nothing had changed. Sighing he said, "You may find you have a harder time attracting another Britlingen when the time is right."

"Don't be foolish, Son," Niall smirked. "Britlingens look for honor and money. I offer both," and Niall twirled the gold goblet between his fingers.

XXXxxx

The evening sky was clear and the moon rising. Eric thought of how the moon had sent down its light in spidery swaths to wrap the Fae. It was a sight he would remember for the rest of his existence. The cars were all assembled in the wide driveway of Finn's residence.

"I will send an invitation for next month," Finn was telling Sandy. "I had not realized your husband hunted."

"You realize now that you've shown your face, Zeus Clan won't want you to step back into retirement. You can expect to hear from Stan soon. He's looking for strong allies and he's been bringing up your name." Sandy kept one eye on her luggage while she spoke. She would be driving to Denver and flying directly to Oklahoma tonight.

"Of course I would consider any offer from my Clan Chief," Finn said agreeably, "but I find that the excitement of these past few months makes me yearn for the quiet of the woods. I don't know how you manage to keep up with all the meetings and scheming," and he winked.

Eric could read between the lines. Finn would return to his semi-retirement, keeping his secret safe. He wondered if the vampire struggled with visions the way Sookie struggled with protecting herself against the intrusion of others' thoughts. Sandy walked close, "Northman, can I have a word?"

They stepped away from the cars and Sandy brought her head close to talk in a quick whisper-hiss designed to prevent eavesdropping. "I will see you in Lafayette next week. We can tack the wind farm expansion plans onto your existing meetings."

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Eric asked.

Sandy shook her head. "Thierry is a credit to you, Northman. If I'd known how clever he was, I would have tried to take him myself."

"You would have found him to be a handful," Eric smirked. "He is clever, but perhaps too clever for his own good. He requires constant challenges."

"You know he is playing with Nabila?" Sandy asked.

Eric nodded, "They are discreet, but yes. Thalia is well informed of the comings and goings."

Thalia stepped from the shadows. She had visited with Niall yesterday evening. Eric had found her in the Fae hold and they had traveled back to Finn's together. She had not told him the purpose of the meeting other than to sneer at Fae scheming, but Eric could see she was troubled. "It would seem you are well informed. Perhaps your placement of spies extends beyond Nevada." Sandy's eyebrows lifted, but Eric knew she would have been surprised had he not shared that information with his second.

"Spies are a useful tool," Sandy replied as easily as if she was commenting on the price of bread. "I invested in the Carolinas. After all, there is all that money!" She smiled at Eric, "I look forward to seeing you again. Let me go say goodbye to your Queen," and Sandy Seacrest walked back to the limos.

"She didn't say whether she had spies within our borders," Thalia said flatly.

"Did you expect she would?" and Eric grinned. It was good to be vampire.

As they drove the short distance to Chadron Airport, Sookie sighed again. "What is it, Lover?" Eric traced the symbol on her exposed arm. The Fae had used woad and ink and it was clear it would be many weeks, maybe a month before the markings would entirely fade.

"I'm pretty sure I won't be seeing Grandfather or Dermot again for a long time. They both made a pretty big production of saying goodbye."

Eric nodded, "Will you find that a hardship?"

Sookie pursed her lips, "No, I guess not. Grandfather shows up and creates all kinds of havoc and I wish he'd leave, but now? I know it sounds silly, but I'll miss him all over again. When I think of that Fae wedding thing? It was like some pretty dream."

"There are legends that those who go to the fairy realm are captured and never return. They say that those who escape are changed and find themselves filled with a great yearning." Eric smiled at his wife, "Do you feel that way? Would you live your life singing and dancing through great stone halls?"

"Singing?" Sookie snorted. "Give me a half hour and the only person left in those stone halls would be me! Besides," and she snuggled into his side, burrowing her head against him until he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, "I only have so much yearning to go around, and right now, Mr. Northman, you have it all."

In typical Sookie fashion, she sighed once, closed her eyes and relaxed against him. He smiled as he felt her slip into sleep. Her mouth opened and she made the slightly nasal sound that meant she would be full-on snoring soon. Eric chuckled. It was all the singing he needed.


End file.
